Hate Spell
by Dissonencia
Summary: Overhaul.
1. The end of the lustrous White moon

**NOTE:**

**Undergoing extensive revision. Chapters 1 to 5 are ****removed.**

**A/N: This was really supposed to be updated in September but I got re-scheduled so I got this updated… yeah, this is my normal updating time, sometime between the weekends…**

**About this chapter… I hope people don't get angsty or what after reading this. I made some OC because I can't imagine Rukia being paired with another character in bleach because she rightfully belongs to Ichigo and…. um… in some special case, she belongs to Hichigo too… but they're the same person! So it counts as one ok.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I keep on saying this to all of my chapters 'I don't own any of the establishments that I used in here, whatever happens in the story that took place with one of the said establishment is purely the result of my daydreaming' and bleach, I'm starting to lose hope about owning that.. Yeah, yeah it isn't mine.**

**Chapter 5: The end of the lustrous white moon.**

"That's enough Rukia. Look at him, he can barely move."

Rukia stopped mid attack, dropped her shinai and extended her hand to help her sparing partner. After that, her sparing partner left to give them enough privacy, after all he was just called here to be her partner and nothing else. They were inside a dojo in Shinjuku, one of the 23 special wards in Japan.

"When can I use real swords?" Rukia asked her trainer, Shirayuki. Since Rukia is been training for such a long time she wonders why the hell she still isn't allowed to use a real one despite the fact that she had already gotten her sword.

Shirayuki, rukia's trainer in modern Kenjutsu, was a very beautiful woman with long white hair. She has been training Rukia back when she was still 11 years old while in Surrey, England. Kuchiki Byakuya hired her as Rukia's personal trainer believing that Rukia should have the best trainer without other students so that Rukia can receive an undivided attention from Shirayuki.

"Well, that depends on your brother."

"But I already got my sword, it was given to me in Russia by Ukitake-san."

"Whether you have it or not, it doesn't matter because Kuchiki Byakuya is the only one who can decide on that matter."

"But, I've been training for 8 years, isn't that enough?" Rukia is so tired of being locked in a cabinet like a priceless porcelain doll that might break at the slightest touch. She's not entirely defenseless because not only she received training in modern Kenjutsu but also in Aikido, Koppo, Ju jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Hapkido, the French Francombat, the Brazilian Capoeira and even the dangerous Iaido! So anyone who dares to hurt her is in for a big disappointment and big bill in the hospital.

"This training will be of use only when you are outnumbered or alone and besides you have a bunch of bodyguards so you don't have to do anything."

"Yeah right. But what's the point of teaching me this? What if the situation never arises?"

"So you do want to be outnumbered!" Shirayuki asked, outraged.

"No it's not like that, it's just that… I don't want to be useless, pathetic and always protected like some clingy bitch who can't stand up on her own."

"Watch your words, because if your prissy brother heard that, he'll place you in a never ending etiquette lesson and judging from your attitude it's your second most hated thing and the first being kurosaki Ichigo, is it not?" Shirayuki ended this with a smirk while carefully studying rukia's expression.

At the mention of Kurosaki's name, Rukia's eyes widen and then narrowed in tenacity remembering the 'incident' between them.

"What's with that bastard? And why do you even know him?"

"I have my sources."

Kaien's smirking face suddenly flashed in her head.

Before Rukia could answer Shirayuki interrupted her by saying, "I heard he's handsome and rich and smart and-"

"-Pathetic asshole, arrogant prick, incessant bastard, insignificant warthog and the world's most stupid walking carrot that could have won the battle of the brainLESS." Rukia hissed this with pure venom and loathing. But Shirayuki only watched with an amused smile playing on her pink lips.

"And I'm not even done yet, he's-"

"Whatever you say, he still saved you. Shouldn't you be grateful?" Shirayuki asked her.

Rukia looked away and said, "Honestly, I'd rather be shot twice than pinned beneath him." Rukia looked at her seriously and said, "That's the lowest point of my life."

"Oh! And before I forgot, he kissed you right? How was it? Kaien told me after you woke up, you immediately decided to make out with him, is that true?"

"No! Kaien-dono is just exaggerating! I want to beat that carrot top into a bloody pulp and then nobody will recognize him anymore!"

"Oh, is that a Kuchiki's way of thanking someone? What he did was a big thing, kaien even personally thank him… if weren't for him, you would have been dead 1 week ago."

"I don't mind being dead rather than saved by him."

Rukia is so stubborn that she wouldn't admit that she's tiny bit happy that…

Before they could continue their lovely conversation…

Running steps can be heard in the hallway of the dojo…

"Rukia-sama!"

"Rukia-sama!"

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama!"

Suddenly, Inoue's face showed on the sliding door…

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama just arrived from Manhattan and he wants to see you!"

…**The Kuchiki mansion in Karakura town….**

Like most of the modern mansions in Japan, the Kuchiki mansion was no different in terms elegance. The interior and exterior of the house was modeled after the opaque palace of Versailles. 4 architects that agreed to work together built the mansion under Byakuya's condition that it will look just like the palace itself because he saw rukia's admiration to the place and decided to build one and gave it to her as a present when she turned 18. Of course Rukia is unaware of her brother's covert caring for her well-being.

"He's here, finish all your work and assemble in the main doors. Don't be late!" an old woman was shouting around the mansion.

"I thought he wouldn't be here until next week to officially announce Rukia-sama's engagement to that whats-his-name-guy." Some houseboy said sourly in the corner while cleaning huge windows with heavy drapes.

"Asano-san, are you're still hoping that Rukia-sama will pick you as her groom? Well I suggest you refrain from such fairytale-like fantasy. It will never happen." Meizuho said to one of his friend and co-houseboy.

"You're using that polite tone again to describe something sad!" Asano said, appalled.

"Its not sad, its reality."

Asano started wailing at how uncompassionate his friend was. True, the words were slanderous but Meizuho was just being a good friend and telling Asano the difference between a reality and a fantasy. Reaching for Rukia is like reaching for the moon in Jupiter.

"Where is Rukia-sama anyway? I don't see her around and Orihime-chan, where are they?"

"They were in Shinjuku with Shirayuki-san, attending Rukia-sama's weekly Kenjutsu training."

"How come you know that and I don't?"

"Because unlike you, I actually pay attention. But more importantly, Kuchiki-sama can arrive anytime and they're still aren't here."

"Oh please, we just received word that Kuchiki-sama just arrived in the airport. So he wouldn't be here until 11:00 am."

"Asano-san, you have been working in here for the past 2 years and you are still terribly unaware that the Kuchiki family owns a private helipad and a jet landing pad located 15 minutes away from here."

"What?" Asano is so stupid not to have noticed that he works for one of the wealthiest family in the whole world that surely owns a private helipad.

"So he could be on his way here as we speak."

When someone crossed the hallway where they were cleaning the huge windows, she noticed the conversation and barked at them stop because Kuchiki-sama is right outside the gates.

…

As if welcoming the most important person in the world, surely the employees of the Kuchiki mansion outdid themselves by preparing for his arrival in a limited amount of time, but it also known to everyone that the CEO of the Kuchiki business empire is hard to please.

Many were left heart broken when the news of Kuchiki Byakuya's marriage spread to the world. It was met with mixed reaction; some say that it was so romantic that the future CEO had fallen into a commoner, others said that it was against the family tradition of marrying someone of equal status. Nevertheless Byakuya married her but she died and left her sister to him. Not many knew about this adoption, it was a well-kept secret. Letting this out in the public will make Rukia ineligible for being the next CEO thus, destroying her future.

When the car that he was riding on arrived in the front fountain. Someone opened it for him and then he stepped down. Truly, Byakuya's face is something that will make girls focus their attention on him like some beacon of perfection. Some men thinks that they're the most handsome being in the world but when they look at Byakuya, they will realize that the world is full of vicious lies and they're not perfect beings.

The moment he steps down, all the maids and everyone working in his household bowed down. He only looked at them with cold gray eyes.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked in his cold voice after looking around but not finding what he wants to see.

"My lord, I'm afraid she still hasn't arrived from Shinjuku but I'm certain that lady Rukia is on her way as we speak."

"The moment she arrives, inform her that I would like to talk to her about important things." And without another word as always, he turned and then proceeds to enter the mansion without a backward glance.

…..

"Finally! We arrived." A still energetic Inoue said to the worn out Rukia after crossing the threshold of the mansion. Shirayuki didn't come with them because her house was in Shinjuku. The ride to karakura was terrible because they were caught in highway traffic because of some traffic caused by stupid bickering drivers about some dumb traffic lights.

When the butler of the Kuchiki mansion noticed them, he immediately rushed to tell them what Byakuya instructed them to do.

"Lady Rukia, please come, you're brother is waiting in the study room."

Rukia sighed and said, "Just like I thought, he's here already." She hopes that kaien or anyone didn't give her brother any word about what happened in the 'school' or she's in a very big trouble more than her imagination can give her credit for…

…

Byakuya was sitting in a high backed chair facing the widow that overlooks the cherry blossom garden when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." come his curt reply.

Rukia opened the door and Byakuya wheeled his chair to face her. Despite running errands from Shinjuku to karakura, Rukia still looked… astonishing. For someone leading a glamorous life, Rukia surely isn't someone who wears extravagant clothes unlike those old bitches from different wealthy family that keep on spending their time inside an expensive looking store to keep on boasting how rich they are. Rukia after changing from Hakama and Gi to a simple white sundress proceeds to her brother's study room.

"You missed lunch." He stated rather than asked.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, the traffic is terrible."

"So I've heard."

…Silence…

It was Rukia who broke the silence by saying, "Nii-sama, may I ask what is it that you want to tell me?"

Byakuya looked at her and said, "Regarding your engagement with the son of the owner of the biggest oil magnate in Europe, it's was decided."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by decided?"

"The formal engagement announcement will be exactly one week from now and the wedding will be next year at the month of September."

The engagement thingy for Rukia is still a sore topic because she isn't ready to handle such serious stuff. But she completely understands the need for it because it's a common practice for high status people like them. She just wish that at least she will be able to choose someone that she 's interested with and not just someone from a wealthy family of egomaniacs.

"Nii-sama, I… isn't it too fast? I mean the engagement is too fast and the wedding too, well a lot of people use 2 or 3 years before they actually get married." Rukia is so trying to delay the future.

"Rukia, you know that we don't have enough time for that. The merging of two large companies will greatly benefit a lot of people. One year is enough for you to."

Rukia stared right at her brother after hearing this, Byakuya's tone suggested finality and that means it can never be broken. Rukia is tired of this, first she's locked in a cabinet like a porcelain doll and now, other people are trying to get a hold of her life by marrying her to someone else for personal convenience. Is she still living her life or just a puppet from the start? Perhaps she's just doomed to be a controlled doll. She was young, when she first experience being restrained about not playing with the sons and daughters of their maids and anyone who is considered below their level. That's when she thought that maybe someday she will have her prince charming and rescue her but as she grows up she came to realize that princesses and prince charming are purely pathetic and they don't happen in the real world. Prince charming is for a stupid dumb princess who can't take care of her own ass.

Byakuya interrupted her deep musing with a wave of his hand.

"Rukia, he will be here at exactly one week at the formal announcement of your engagement."

Rukia failed to meet him in Milan because of urgent meeting that cannot be canceled about explosions somewhere in Middle East. Since then, she never had the chance to meet him because of differences in schedules.

Rukia had no choice but to just accept her fate although if she had the chance she would like to do other things that will make her brother pissed because she'll go and do whatever she wants without having to worry about any restrictions or proper etiquette. It just so happens that life is so cruel… or not…

"I understand Nii-sama." She said and then bowed down.

…**The next day…..**

Rukia is so relieved that her brother didn't bring the subject although she got the feeling that he already knew about it but didn't want to talk about because it was too embarrassing and it invades her personal privacy. She secretly thanks her brother for doing that.

While walking in this oh so familiar university lawn she noticed something out of the ordinary. Usually the orange headed carrot top would be in the front of his car waiting for god knows what. But today he's leaning on the main doors, effectively blocking her way… he's not glaring or smirking or got that really nasty look, he's just…looking. Lame as it sounds, yeah he's just looking. Looking directly at her.

And when she felt that really hot and heavy stare and bare it could no longer. She 's really irritated because she doesn't like being stared at. She approaches him to ask what he's problem was and if he tried another silly stunt on her, he's a dead man, seriously.

But as soon as she approached him, he moved out of the way to let her enter without another word. Rukia is absolutely furious at this display of weird behavior that she yelled at him as to what his problem was.

"Why Kuchiki, are you hitting on me?" his bored voice drawled, only glancing at her from the sideways.

Rukia was taken aback; kurosaki never used that tone with her and never looked at her from the sideways. Usually, whenever they got that heated confrontation, he would look at her directly and used that really malicious voice to sneer at her or something. But today, he's completely different. She isn't saying that she prefers that bull headed carrot when he's acting like the villain. Something about his weird behavior is telling her that he's up to something…

….

'E R E C T I O N'

This was written on a large white board on the left side and on the other side, there's some pictures if it projected from the LCD. Her morning subject for today is health, so this one is absolutely part of that damned subject. Perverts rejoice even at the sound of hearing it. To Rukia, she doesn't mind studying it, it's just that why does people always act so excited upon hearing this? This was just some normal phenomenon and absolutely scientific or is it just that their professor is an absolute pervert? Rukia would never know, all she wants is to finish this day and get rid of Kurosaki's weird behavior but then again finishing this day will get her one more step closer to the dreadful meeting with her damned fiancée.

When Rukia looked around, she doesn't recognize some of the faces in here. But she knew Hitsugaya Toushiro and company is here with only Kira missing and some other people that pass by without a care in the world.

When their professor (Pervfessor) entered the large university classroom, he looked at them all before asking for the attendance and then stood in the platform to address everyone.

'Here's the ride to pervert town' Rukia thought silently as their professor (Pervfessor) started dramatically on how joyous and unforgettable the feeling of erection is especially if coupled with dirty thinking.

…

_Sitting in the stone steps in the large rose garden…_

6 days had passed since her brother talked to her about the damned engagement. The month is June and its summer. Summer, Rukia doesn't like this weather because its hot and you can see orange all around. But she's thankful that there are occasional rains to cool down the area or else she won't survive here. It was 4 days ago when she got the news that kurosaki Ichigo transferred school. He's now on California continuing his college life and since then, many tried to take his left position not that many succeeded anyway, it's just that no one was able to match Kurosaki's level of appeal. Its not like Rukia cared anyway so why was she even thinking about it? Its nothing and there are much more important things that she must put herself into.

Tonight is her engagement party and it was waiting for her like hell. Rukia felt that she's going to hand herself for a crime she didn't commit. The planned event is all ironed out; everything was ready except the soon-to-be-bride herself. The invitations are all sent out, some of the guests are from different foreign countries that they had connection to. Byakuya is set to arrived 1 hour before the party and this time, her soon-to-be-groom is coming with Byakuya without fail. Rukia felt that she's carrying twice the weight of the world. After the engagement party, she's shackled to that man and after the wedding; she's completely chained to him.

"Rukia-sama, its time for your dress-fitting." Her personal maid broke her musing as she stood behind her.

Rukia stood up with a sad smile and turned to follow her maid.

….

The event is to take place in the garden of the Kuchiki mansion because it easily outstrips other large hotel. Everything was designed and planned by a very prominent events organizer from Paris. Everything was in the color lavender and white, from flowers to tables and everything else. The place looks stunning and very elegant and looks the same with the famous Jardin du Luxembourg in Paris, France. It really befits someone from the Kuchiki family.

The guest started arriving 30 minutes before the official time. Of course in line with the event, you cannot wear something that costs less than 10 million dollars here because it's the social event of the year and everyone invited is considered to be the most prominent of all prominent faces in the world.

Byakuya arrived exactly one hour before the party and is currently staying in his room to pass the time before he goes down with his sister. The man in question that he brought with him is currently somewhere untraceable inside the mansion but he reassured Byakuya that he won't back down to his word. He's just checking out the place.

The lights were down and the entire invited guests are placed in their designated tables, only waiting for the very subject of the event. Some are jealous of the Kuchiki princess's arranged marriage to the wealthy son of an oil magnate and some are not. Those who are, keeps on whispering that… 'Just watch, you'll see that small brat will fall from grace.'…

The whisperings stopped when the MC announced that the CEO and his sister is about to enter the garden…

The door was opened and it was Byakuya who entered first followed by his sister holding on his arm. Byakuya, well he's just as perfect as ever with his black tuxedo and his glossy long black hair. It was Rukia who got most of the attention. She wore a white ivory silk gown with black ribbon that ties below her chest. Her hair was up with an expensive diamond encrusted tiara and her eyes seem to be her biggest asset because even if it is dark, you can see her very luminous amethyst eyes. Her skin is brilliantly pearly white that she appears to be shining as she and her brother descends the elegantly decorated stairs.

A lot of men silently scorn the idea that the woman in front of them is about to be engaged and they just lost their chance to be tied to a very beautiful woman plus her wealthy holdings.

After a few minutes and words from Byakuya, the soon-to-be-groom was introduced. Yeah, he's the stereotypically handsome man with long sandy hair that he keeps tied, but there are some sandy locks that fell beside his eyes and frames his face perfectly. A perfect body and leaned musculature and a very captivating almond shaped green eyes.

After the announcement, the two were placed in a much smaller table intended for flirting but neither one speaks unless asked.

Fine, that's all Rukia could think of, the guy was fine but not too exiting. Yeah he's handsome and silent type. She'll admit that the guy is handsome but guys like this never made any appeal to her. So she just found herself playing with her food before actually eating them. The guy beside her looks bored and like her, settles for food playing before eating it.

The night continues on with the same boring happenings, nothing much was said between the 'engaged couple' perhaps it was because of the lack of chemistry. Some said they look actually perfect for each other, rukia's response to that is just to simply nod and smile.

Finally, at midnight the boring party finally ended and its time for Rukia to go to her room and climbed on her soft bed to peacefully sleep.

…

The wind rustled pass her long white curtain hitting her on the face. The cold winds slightly stirred her consciousness because she remembered that she closed the windows and doors before she fell sleep so why the hell there are winds that kept on hitting her on the face. She slowly opens one beady eye and that's when she heard whats really going on outside. There were screams of pure terror just outside the mansion and suddenly a burst of energy woke up all of her senses. She stood up and intended to exit her room to see what she can do but she was stopped mid-step when someone grab her arm and restrained her. She turned to look at her captor and what she saw really shocked her…

"You!" her hoarse voice still permitted her to speak, wide eyed and staring disbelievingly at her captor.

Kurosaki Ichigo held her with so much force that was sure to bruise her white skin. He wore such unreadable expression that scared her because it kind of suggests that something terrible is going to happen to her… especially that he was holding his rumored black sword at one hand. Now she knows the rumors aren't true, Kurosaki really owns a completely black and lethal sword.

"You won't be getting out, in fact you'll be unable to get out forever." He hissed at her before pulling her away from the door.

"Let go of me now!" of course, Rukia tried to struggle but the brute absolutely won't budge. Wondering why this bastard is here. She thought he was in California.

He reached the white bed and laid her there and then, he climbed on top of her before placing his black sword directly above her heart, ready to impale her at a moment's notice.

When Rukia realized what just happened. Kurosaki, on top of her, black sword, pointed directly at her heart. Her heart begins to pump faster then ever. Was she going to get killed now or what? Her mind is trying to come up with a good plan on how to throw him but fear got the better of her because she can't move any part of her body. She desperately wants to move but she can't because fear kept her paralyzed.

Bracing himself onto one hand and the other hand, to his sword that he points at her heart, his head slowly comes down and stopped when his inches away from her face. What he saw really made him guilty. Pure fear and confusion was drawn all over her face. He closed his eyes and slowly brushed his lips on her lips, slowly nibbling it before fully taking her. It lasted for more than 30 seconds before he stopped and pulled back his head but still keeping the two-inch distance. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed. His lips traveled the base of her ear and slowly whispered to her…

"You looked really beautiful tonight." His breath caressed the side of her face like the fluttering of winds.

And then while on that position, he whispered the words that really frightened her beyond everything.

"I'm here to kill you."

….

A good distance away from the Kuchiki mansion, someone was standing beside the slick black car talking to someone on the phone.

Currently, the smothering fire were taking over the mansion, destroying everything on its path…

The man talking on the phone pulled up another phone opened it and what he saw gave him extreme bout of ecstatic pleasure. There was the picture of a woman dressed in white nightgown lying on a pure white bed. Except that the white bed and dressed was splattered with blood and there was a black sword sticking out of the woman's chest.

He laughed and then said to the man on the phone, "Mission 070245 is done, Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

…**.End of Chapter 5…..**

**A/N:….. *Extremely awkward silence*….. Okaaay… So now.. I'll be waiting for your Death threa-Oops! I mean Reviews…**

**Hey, I would like to clarify that it isn't over yet; some of you might think so…**

**Oh come on! It's painfully obvious…**

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia…**


	2. Dead people don't go on a rampage

**A/N: I know I'm late… a little bit late… I actually can't believe I can still write this with my pharmacology eating my time… who cares about Sympathomimetic and Anticholenergic effects?.. Because of that…I have a deep respect for all the pharmacist out there… **

**Well, anyway. I'm glad that not all people believed me because if they did, they would probably curse me to oblivion.**

**Disclaimer:**

…**Hmmnnn… yeah, yeah I know it isn't mine… but I won't stop dreaming that someday, it will be mine… hahaha!!!**

**Spoilers:**

**I think we established that already**…

**…………………………………………………………………****........................................**

**Chapter 6: Dead people don't go on a rampage.**

The main hall of the Kuchiki house shook with the news of the death of the Kuchiki heiress. Even though it's a matter of privacy and the news isn't something that the Kuchiki elders would enjoy being spread, they still have to put up with the tremendous scandal that will follow after the incident.

The news isn't out to the public yet but they're pretty sure that it will come out sooner than expected considering the fact that Rukia was a public figure and well known to the socialite world. The tricky part would be; how are they going to explain Rukia's manner of death. There is no body because it was burnt along with the mansion; all they have is faint traces of DNA from the ashes, if there is any. The timing of her death was also a sore topic. She died right after her engagement party that leads to some people thinking that it wasn't accident but murder.

Nevertheless, the news will create a big impact and a lot of opportunities for the…

…………………

_When did he last felt this? Oh yes, it was when Hisana died. _Kuchiki Byakuya silently descends the stairs going down to meet with the forensic specialist. He was feeling mixed emotions. Sad because she died at a very young age, angry at whatever caused this tragic demise in his passive life and Self-hatred for not taking good care of his sister. He felt that he failed Hisana in thousand ways possible…

He's excellent at hiding his emotion because of the fact that he can hear servants calling him an unfeeling brother behind his back. Actually, before he left that night, he made some arrangements to secure Rukia's safety. He hired two top bodyguards to look after her in place of Kaien but the unexpected still happened.

Byakuya reached the bottom of the stairs, entered the 2nd door to the left …

……………………_**Somewhere far far far away………………………**_

Somewhere far far far away, ocean waves kept on hitting a distinct rock cliff. It was morning, the sun just came out and birds flew happily above the large white modern house located not far from the cliff.

A large window with white curtains was opened and facing the vast ocean. Inside the room was a peacefully sleeping midget—No-girl. She was side lying, facing the large window. A flutter of eyelashes and her eyes slowly starts opening revealing sleepy amethyst eyes.

"10 more minutes." She said rolling over to turn her back on the offending sun.

_At least 10 more minutes before facing my dreadful life as a Kuchiki. What was the day today? Oh Sunday! Yeah it was Sunday. That means another day will be wasted for useless tea ceremony and calligraphy lessons. I really would rather go to Shirayuki to train than stay here to study these useless things but Nii-sama would be upset if I don't go-Wait, what happened last night?…Hmmnn… engagement! How could I forget that? I'm already engaged! …Well, what good will it do to continue musing about it, it's not like it can change the fact that I'm engaged…so better start the day…_

After Rukia's morning ritual of musing, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. Everything was always the same; everything was in place and where they should be but something is wrong. She felt weird and unfamiliar on her own room. What's wrong with the room? Her furnitures, her bed, her things and her walk in closet were always the same and placed where they should be. So what's wrong?

Unable to get rid of the unfamiliar feeling, she got up and started walking around the room. She checked everything. From small objects to the flower that was scheduled to be her flower every Sunday. She even checked her walk in closet to make sure that it is her room and all the clothes belongs to her. Same. Everything is the same but Rukia failed to notice that the view on her window should be a very beautiful garden and NOT a vast ocean.

After being satisfied with her inspection, she decided to go down to greet everyone and to have breakfast as well.

She opened her door and accidentally knocked someone from the other side. She immediately leaned down to help whoever the person might be but her eyes traveled to his orange hair and memories suddenly starts pouring on her brain.

_Black clothes, orange hair, black sword and his last words**… His last words…**_

"Bitch." He hissed at her while standing up.

Rukia remained where she was, staring at him. Is that a dream? No. It looks so vivid it can't possibly be a dream and everything seems so real and well defined. BUT why is he here if it isn't a dream? He can't just waltz around the Kuchiki mansion and oh! For god's sake! He's Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's enemy number 1. She can't imagine him being here…. Put aside everything else… what's with that night? What the hell are those memories? Is that REALLY real? If it's real, she should be dead by now and not standing in front of him. And if its not, he shouldn't be here. Either way, he shouldn't be here. Rukia wracked her brain for ANY possible explanation but this thing cannot be explained with reality or fantasy and that's when she remembered the paralyzing fear she felt that night when he loomed above her that proves that it may not be a dream…

"Oi bitch, when will you stop looking stupid or something?" He said while scratching his head and scowling at her.

"What?"

Ichigo looked directly at her and pointed at the mess on the floor. "Look at that. That mess is supposed to be your goddamn breakfast. I'm acting really kind here bringing you your breakfast but you knocked me over."

"Oh really? Am I supposed to say sorry? Is that even a food?" she said dripping with sarcasm. Temper rising up…

"Can we adjust the attitude? You are in no posi-" but he was interrupted by Rukia's left punch and that effectively knocked him on the wall. Damn that hurts.

But Rukia didn't stop there. She approached him, grabbed him by the collar and hissed at him,

"Whats with that night? What happened and why are you here?"

To increase her anger, Ichigo smirked at her and said, "Don't you remember? I always thought that Kuchikis are-"

"I'm serious." True to her words, Rukia was indeed dead serious.

"You know, you actually looked more appealing when your-" Rukia interrupt him by punching him again.

"I said I'm-"

"You don't have to know. What's important is you're right here. Alive and breathing."

If possible, things got more complicated with that response it doesn't explain anything. It's absolutely vague…and stupid…

"I don't understand what you said… What you said to me that night…?"

Rukia loosened her hold on him and he leaned on her right ear and whispered, "It's a secret. I won't tell."

Oh that's it! First, this bastard isn't explaining why the hell he's here. Second, he isn't taking her seriously. Third, he didn't answer her question about that night… he is SO dead.

"If you're not going to tell me what happened, I'm gonna force it out." Rukia threatened him. Saying the words slowly, making sure that he understands every syllable of it because she really means it.

Ichigo snorted "Really? I bet you can't even bring me down using both hands." Rising up to the challenge…

No way in hell he's going to tell Rukia all about it! It's his goddamn secret!!

Rukia smiled a sarcastic smile at him and said, "Who said I'll only use my hands?" after that statement she lunged at him, attempting to give him a spin heel kick but the bastard easily dodges it and catches her right foot with his left hand. Rukia smirked at that. Hell, it was used on her a hell lot of times and she knew damn well how to counter it. She leaped into the air, rotate over and around her held foot, and execute a kick with her free foot. That hit Ichigo full force on the side of the head that causes him to hiss every possible curse on her.

Of course Ichigo won't hurt her in any physical way but he can't let this midget get to him either. Its obvious that Rukia meant what she said because she managed to give him a bruise on the side of the head. To make things worse, she smirking at him and her eyes clearly said, you're a loser and I knew it even before you're mother gave birth to you. Loser? Oh, this bitch is really gonna get it!

"Bitch, why don't we make a deal." He proposed while standing up.

"No need to. Because I'm sure that whatever it is, I'm bound to win anyway."

"You really are stupid, aren't you? I said deal not contest."

"No, carrot top, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking of tricking me into something and then you'll strike me and locked me somewhere you can keep me silent. I'm telling you, you're bound to lose."

_Bitch!_ Well, that's the only way of keeping her silent without making a fuss, not that someone can actually help her considering the fact that they were inside an isolated mansion quite far from civilization.

"Tell me, where are we?" Ichigo asked her, knowing she didn't know their real location…

"Kuchiki mansion in Karakura town." She said proudly.

Ichigo smirked at her evilly before saying, "Really?"

"Yes."

"On what grounds?"

"I woke up in my room in the-"

"That wasn't you're real room."

"What?"

"Its an exact copy of your room in Karakura."

"Exact copy? You mean…"

"Why don't you look around, midget."

She glared at him making sure that he isn't thinking of something before turning her head to look around. True, the house she's currently in is nowhere near her mansion in Karakura. Her Karakura mansion is castle-like while this one is extremely modern with mirrored walls and clean-cut furnitures, all in black and white. What shocked her most is when she looked into the mirrored wall, she saw a vast ocean instead of her trademark garden.

This proves that she isn't dreaming and Ichigo was really here and she's not in her home and she's screwed up… calm, just calm down!! Breathe and think! Don't be reckless, think first…but everything is so unbelievable! Ichigo's attempted murder? Her unknown location?

She immediately snapped her head at him and shouted, "What the hell did you do?"

Ichigo shrugged and said, "What I was told to do."

Rukia walked towards him and said while glaring daggers at him, "You think I'd take this lying down."

"Actually, I was waiting for you to cry." He smirked at her.

"Where. Are. We?" Rukia asked in a very hard voice that suggested a really painful death if you don't answer her.

"That's what I'm supposed to propose."

"…"

"I'll answer any question you have if you can manage to beat me."

Rukia snorted and said, "If you haven't noticed, that's what I had been doing for the past 10 minutes." Surprised that calm is slowly returning to her.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and said, "I'm not talking about that. I mean if you can really beat me into a bloody pulp."

"You know you don't stand a chance."

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from you. You shrimpy midget."

"I'm more surprised that a baboon can actually speak."

"Bitch, why don't you listen to me first?'

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I think it's sort of beneficial to both of us. You're extremely mad at me and you want answers. Same thing here, I'm quite mad because I didn't have any work out this morning because I have no one to spar with. So basically I'm saying that you can direct your anger at me and you can have you answer and I can spar with you all at the same time. But that's still an 'if'."

_(He won't tell her that Urahara already planned her stay here and everything that will happen is according to him but what's the point of telling her that? She doesn't even know Urahara. Urahara told him to keep her calm as much as possible because Kuchiki Rukia can be explosive.)_

_'A foolish idea'_, that's what Rukia first thought when he heard him say that, a **really stupid** idea coming from someone that is **really stupid**. Logical? Yes. _'Oh well, what can you expect from an orange baboon walking on its hind legs?' _But come to think of it, it's not exactly bad. Beat him up or not; Ichigo won't answer her, why not go with the most comfortable option? Because she wants answers and Ichigo is offering it to her. So why not grab the opportunity? _'And besides I know I'll win._' Not only that, she'll have the chance to beat him into a bloody pulp like she always wanted and he's offering himself for it! Perfect! But there's a weird glimmer in his eyes that suggested something like,_ 'you are so stupid, Kuchiki Rukia.'_ When Rukia saw that, she immediately assumed that this bastard is up to something not good. _'I must be cautious… and I think I know what it is…'_

_'What was the vein again? … um-yeah, the basilic vein or the cephalic vein in her hand or the dorsal digital vein in her foot and if this fails, I'm just going to force it on her butt.' _Ichigo tried his best to conceal a small syringe on his back pocket and prevent it from falling whenever Rukia punched him. It was a move that he learned from seeing Kaien whenever they try to calm a destructive Rukia. Of course, he had **no intention** of staying true to his words. He only said that to get close enough to inject it to her and avoid the moment of truth. _'And besides I know I'll win._' Well, he didn't want to deal with her regarding that 'incident' and taking her consciousness is the only way to get himself out and plus the fact that the drug used is flunitrazepam that can induce temporary amnesia and that will be very beneficial to him.

Rukia's eyes narrowed "If you tried something nasty, I swear to all the gods above. You. Are. Dead."

……………………**After 2 or 3 hours or something…………………**

Ichigo found himself dragging his feet and bloodied right hand through the mess in the whole house to find his goddamn cell phone. Ichigo cursed the fact that he isn't carrying his cell phone with him all the time and now, he has to find it within this mess. His whole 'Beneficial' plan backfired on him 100%. What Urahara said was an understatement. Kuchiki Rukia is a lethal and menacing terrorizer!

Oh, the bitch did things that made Ichigo think that maybe she's a man, a feminine looking man. He looked around the whole room; it looked like 5 hurricanes had been inside his poor house. Everything was broken. The only thing she didn't attacked is his fridge, plasma TV and her own room. Everything else was left at her mercy in which she didn't show much.

'Ah fuck, there you are." He said bending over to get his black, slim and sliding phone. He dialed something and waited for someone to pick up the goddamn phone.

.....**..................……..****From the other line……................**

Renji just finished shower and currently on the process of putting up boxers when his phone rang.

"Oh fuck, what now?"

And then he saw Kurosaki's name on the screen and decided to ignore the phone. He thinks that Ichigo will probably complain about something and he is so not interested in hearing something about the carrot top's messy life.

Ring!!

Ring!!

Ring!!

Renji took the phone and threw it at his large aquarium.

Ring!!

Renji sighed and then froze again at hearing that familiar ring from his other phone.

Ring!!

Ring!!

"What's wrong with the world?" Renji finally decided to stop defying the inevitable. He clicked it and…

"-A BITCH!! A GODDAMN BITCH!! SHE'S THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF!! SHE'S AN EVIL, MENACING TERRORIZER!! SHE BLEW UP MY GODDAMN HOUSE!!"

Renji held his phone an arms length away from his body. He didn't need to put it on loudspeaker because of the intensity of Ichigo's voice.

"Whoa! Calm down, you're breaking my phone."

"FUCK FUCK FUCK."

"Hey, I thought you're head over heels in like with her?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Well, whenever you looked at her, you're like a monkey ready to puffed -"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BITCH DID TO ME?!"

"Well, I won-"

"SHE BASHED ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! SHE EVEN BIT ME!! SHE DESTROYED MY HOUSE, SET MY ROOM ON FIRE, HAD BROKEN ALMOST ALL OF MY APPLIANCES AND WHAT'S WORST IS, **SHE HAD STOLEN MY SWORD** AND USED IT TO CUT ME AND PROCEED TO WRECKED THE REMAINDER OF THE HOUSE!!"

"Phew! She's awesome. And you deserve it, you're an ass." Renji said in admiration and amusement at the girl's blatant attitude towards Ichigo. But that made Ichigo seethe in deep red-hot anger.

"RENJI, SAY THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR, YOU'RE NEXT AFTER HER!!"

But Renji burst out laughing at his friend's 'pitiful situation'. After recovering he said, "Well, I wish you luck my friend."…. After a few moments…. "I hope she castrates you." and with that Renji turned the phone off laughing his head off. 'Ichigo's perfect match huh?'

"WHY YOU FUCKI-"

……**Back at the…err… damaged house….**

Ichigo threw the phone back where it came from. Seething red at his friend's action. Was Renji his friend or what? He's siding with her!! And he was supposed to be his friend.

Anyway, was it really his fault? Well, it's an accident. Its not like he really liked what happened. It's was an accident. Accidentally happened and in no way part of his stupid plan. Why is it that there must be always a flaw in the plan? Or is it just because he sucks at planning and strategizing and that he's a natural loser? No! Rukia is being difficult, that's all.

Why was she mad over a syringe? Oh for cripes sake! It's just a goddamn syringe! And what happened was purely accidental, emphasizing the word a-cci-den-tal. Honestly, why did he saved her? Why did he even exert all those efforts just to keep her safe? The bitch was barking mad!! And he's seriously contemplating who's the insane one between the two of them…

Banging and crushing can be heard upstairs, meaning that the bitch is currently rampaging upstairs. He sighed and looked around the room looking for a bandage to cover his long wound.

………………**.What really happened…………….**

After that last statement Rukia said to him. She immediately tried to get a hold of his neck but he stopped her hands and held them tightly at her back.

"You smell like cucumber, I thought you like strawberries."

"What?" but she isn't really waiting for his reply, she turned and pushed him on the stairs. Cruel move? Yes, but the stairs is like 2 meters and she was so sure that he wouldn't die from that. The stairs has no handle or rails, just a pure black hard wood. So there's no danger of head trauma except the wood itself.

After the fall, Ichigo found himself being attack by Rukia using variety of punches and kicks. He tried to block it without using much force on her but damn! This bitch can hit **really** hard and he found himself suddenly wishing that he had brought his sword with him. He remembered that he placed them on the table on his kitchen. But first, he has to lead her onto the kitchen…

Rukia wished that she weren't using her hands attacking him. His body is so hard; she thinks that she's hitting a rock instead of a body. She wished she had her sword with her or anything that's long. With a sword, she could secure her victory and for the first time, she'll be able to use the things Shirayuki taught her. But then again, Rukia remembered that this bastard has a sword (Scary black sword that he pointed at her heart, she squirmed at the memory but she reminded herself that this isn't the time to cower in fear. A Kuchiki fears nothing.) Remembering he has a sword, she tried to look around …

She wheeled around to give him a left punch followed by a right kick that sent him on the wall. Using this as an advantage, she turned around to look for his sword. She noticed something, he isn't really trying to hit her and he's just playing with her. That made her extremely mad…

When Ichigo saw her turned around, he knew she's looking for something or she wouldn't leave him until he's bloody and immobile. His plan is just to make her unconscious and it's so bloody difficult to get a hold of her hand because she's damn fast. Her movements are agile and she can change from defense to offense so easily. She's seriously good at this. He'd be the one knocked out if he still refuses to take her seriously but that's out of the question because he won't raise his fist against her whatever happens.

He followed her in the living room, wanting to know what she's up to. He took out his small syringe and held it securely in his right hand. But when he got there, the bitch isn't anywhere. He decided to check on the kitchen but before he got there, realization hit him like a whack in the head. He remembered that Rukia is training in modern Kenjutsu and his sword is in the kitchen, which means… Rukia is after his sword to use it against him…

He got into the kitchen and 'No shit'. Rukia was already holding his sword.

Rukia turned around with a deadly expression…

"Hey, that's my sword. Give it to me." It wasn't a request but an order.

Rukia looked at him and said, "I don't have any intention of playing with you from the start."

'Well, I don't have any intention either I just want you unconscious'. Ichigo thought silently.

"I thought I told you that I will force it out on you."

"Uh-huh. So?"

"I really do mean it, you know."

"Don't tell me that holding my sword against me will make me. I suggest you think again." Ichigo, is really mad now, why don't she just shut up in the corner.

"Now I have your sword, I think that we can settle things nicely."

"Whoa! What's with the sudden change of attitude? A moment ago, you were absolutely wild and now you want to settle things nicely? Do you have a split personality disorder?

"No I don't. I did that to hit you hard enough so I could go around and escape but apparently I have no idea where I am and I remembered that you have a sword and I can use it to force you to tell me without having to play your game because I know you're planning something."

"Ooh. So you knew?"

"I'm not stupid like you."

To her surprise, Ichigo laugh and said, "Even if you knew, no way in the freezing hell that you're gonna escape. This house is built with 2.5-inch thick bulletproof mirror and it has special color infrared camera, alarm system and a tracker device designed specially for tracking you."

Rukia didn't expect that, "wh-what?"

"You can't escape and oh yeah, the security here activates through my voice."

"Biometrics? Speech recognition?"

"Everything here has Identity access management and it will be impossible for you to go out."

Damn technology!

Ichigo got that really large smirk and its ticking Rukia off. Why is it that this house must be sooo complicated! How the hell is she going to escape now?

Ichigo knew that she's on mind turmoil and now is the right time to put his plans into action…

He slowly started walking towards her… Rukia noticed his slow gait and moved to the side to avoid him but…

In a flash Ichigo is already at her back, restraining her hands trying to inject it with something…she reacted on reflex and immediately turned to give him a diagonal slash. Ichigo didn't see that and as a result his right-hand holding the syringe **accidentally **got

cut and the syringe went flying… unfortunately, Rukia saw that and…

That set off the bombs…

If there were things he learned today, that would be; if you don't want a deadly Rukia, NEVER place a sword near her. AND don't ever use a syringe on her.

……………………**.Present time…………………..**

_Damn!_

_Damn!_

_Damn!_

_Why won't this glass break?_

Rukia had been trying to break the glass door for hours but it's so hard that **his** sword could only make scratches to it. (Or is it just because she can't properly put strength on her sword thrust using **his** sword?)

How dare that bastard use **that**? Rukia thought silently as she walks around the hallway clutching **his** sword. She hates it, because she doesn't like being injected with something that would knock her out. She thinks that it is an underhanded way of calming someone…

All the doors, windows and all way out were all heavily guarded with weird looking things and there's a rotating camera in every single room and hallway. She lashed at anything except his fridge and plasma TV. She snapped his couch cleanly into two and all the other furnitures meet its end on her hands. She also broke all the dishes and glasses, lit a candle in his room and left it there to burn his whole room but Ichigo had many mini water sprinklers to stop the fire from spreading. In other words, she unmercifully attacked his house. Well, it was done out of frustration and she isn't normally like this. One thing that really irked her so much is, a Kuchiki is never frustrated but the bastard is making her so goddamn frustrated. Who wouldn't be frustrated upon hearing that you were somehow abducted and brought into a secured house without ANY explanation? Who wouldn't be mad when someone ruined your perfectly laid out life? (Well, her life isn't exactly perfect for her. What she means is the sudden turn of events.). If this bastard intended to keep her here, then he'll be dealing with the most troublesome person that ever grace the planet! Yeah, she'll give him HELL!

When Rukia reached the staircase, she heard several people talking…

"Kurosaki-san, surely you and Kuchiki-san seem to enjoy…wild adventures." Someone said while scanning the surroundings.

"Shut up geta-boshi or I'll make you."

"My my, kurosaki-san. Please use some respect, your-"

"You stupid, stupid boy!! What did you do to Rukia-chan?" someone **really insane** shouted from the corner.

"Fuck, are you blind? Can't you see me? She dealt more damages on me than she did with the poor couch!" Ichigo said pointing at the cleanly snapped couch.

"Tch, I knew Rukia-chan did that to protect herself from you. You sadist!"

"Insane humanoid goat!" Ichigo said and then he lunged at his father to beat the living crap out of him.

"You're a waste of my sperm and your mother's holy egg!" Isshin said while attempting to strangle Ichigo.

"Shut up!"

"This is a portrait of a one happy family, oh joy." Urahara said while fanning himself.

"Hmn… Kisuke, I think someone is watching from above." The beautiful, sexy and cat-like Yoruichi said.

The two wrestling on the corner, stopped to look at the person indicated by Yoruichi.

When Rukia felt all the attention was on hers, she blushed and sputtered a few incoherent words, which was very unlike a Kuchiki.

It was Isshin who got up first and offered a sunny smile (horrible, on Ichigo's and rukia's opinion.)

"Rukia-chan!! How nice to see a very beautiful woman!"

"…"

"I'm, so glad my son (Isshin threw his son a nasty look) didn't treat you like a chicken, a hen particularly."

"Chicken? Hen?"

"Exactly. You know, my son is a very expressed pervert. I'm glad that he didn't treat you like a brooding hen or a pig that can carry multiple piglets."

Brooding hen? Pig? Piglets? Is this man insulting her? Rukia can't understand this man's stupid analogy. But she agreed on what he said. Kurosaki is a very expressed pervert…in her opinion…

"You bitch, go back to your room." Ichigo said somewhere from the corner.

Rukia glared at him and said, "You can't just order me around, you stupid carrot!"

"Oho, looks like Rukia-chan is very fies-" Isshin started saying but Rukia cut him off…

"And who's this old pervert?"

Suddenly, a cry of pure despair came from Isshin's mouth followed by large (fake) droplets of tears formed on the side of his eyes.

And then, Isshin said in very sad, depressed and broken voice while pointing a finger at his chest, "Rukia-chan… I'm… I'm your father."

"What?"

Ichigo cursed the fact that his father came to 'visit' him. Now everything is ruined! He forced himself to stop moving because if he did, his father would absolutely be dead by now.

Rukia absolutely can't believe that there is a man more insane that the brainless carrot! Lost in confusion she started asking what the hell was that about but Urahara stage-whispered on her ear…

"He means that he's your future father-in-law."

………………………**End of chapter 6……………………**

**A/N: she's absolutely isn't dead… why would I kill her?…**

**Oh yeah… Starting next chapter… I'll be Ichruki-focused… because if you haven't noticed… I'm more on the plot than the pair themselves on the previous chapters… but they're together now… **

**Please, please, please review… reviews can make authors really happy…**

**Love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia…**


	3. Exclusively for Kurosaki men

**A/N: Finally!.. It's been a long time and I really miss it… I was out on my RLE and it's utterly toxic that I don't have time to write… but anyway, I hope I can continue my regular updating time…**

**Warning: Crack, crack, crack and there's a….**

**Chapter 7: Exclusively for Kurosaki men.**

"Oh-my-god!!! My son, it's too early for sex!!!" Isshin screamed at his retreating son. "Can you wait until everyone is unaware that you're doing _**it**_?"

Ichigo threw him a filthy look before lifting a large broken canvas and hurled at his god-forsaken father. After the last statement Urahara said, Ichigo had enough. He dragged Rukia (Struggling, of course) upstairs to let her change clothes and then go outside to free both of them from his father's and Urahara's iniquitous plan. He had no idea what the two perverts are up to. He called Urahara (and _**Urahara only)**_ to fix everything the bitch destroyed since he doesn't know how this technological things work internally, but when Yoruichi heard the whole thing. She decided to tag along since she and Urahara are _**partners**_. His goddamn father was, unfortunately, eavesdropping on the phone between him and Urahara. Isshin thought that he should go to personally provide guidance for his 'lost, hurt and confused' son _("But he's my son, He needs me." Isshin said tearfully to persuade Urahara)_. This is something that every dutiful father would be proud of, to personally care for the welfare of their son and third daughter.

"Son, that's bad manners. How about using the etiquette that you learned when you were young, carefree and uncircumcised?"

"Damn you, old man." Ichigo was now on the hallway of the second floor but apparently, Isshin's loud voice is hard to tune out and plus the fact that Rukia almost destroyed the house and thus, destroying the walls also.

"Son, don't you dare use those dreadful words in front of Rukia-chan. Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the future mother of your future spawns?"

"What the- what spawns?! You fucker." Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia didn't know if she's going to laugh or free herself first. This kind of argument is something that you don't get to see regularly if you lived in a closed mansion where foul words like these are banned. The big oaf is currently dragging her to her room to do god-knows-what, But if the bastard is **again** planning something indecent. She would do something terrible like crushing Isshin's dream of having grandkids because she's going to cut Ichigo's little 'Ichigo' and she will blissfully accept her punishment in hell for preventing the birth of several perverts.

"What? my dear son, did I not educate you about the importance of the birds and the bees? You know the thing that happens when you ram your dick on her divine folds and into the moist canal and then experience the unforgettable pleasure of a scorching and fiery orgasm?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo froze at the door upon hearing this. Ichigo quickly shoved Rukia inside the room, he didn't want her to have any malicious idea that his foolish father brought with him. As soon as she's inside he shut the damn door with him on the outside. "Just get dressed!"

…

Isshin was snickering at the corner while Urahara was holding a digital camera on one hand and on the other, his trademark fan.

"What volume is this, Kisuke?" Yoruichi said, more like purred.

"I believe we're on the 95th installment."

"Hmmnn… " Yoruichi put the milk down and seriously said to Urahara, "It's a good thing that you decided to record this or we won't be having fun watching the orange baboon getting beaten by his father. Oh, by the way, did you also record Kuchiki beating the living shit out of him?"

Urahara gave an evil smirk and retrieved a small black chip. "Sure did, what else could be our source of entertainment?"

"Machiavellian."

"My pleasure. You know, I consider pleasing people my second vocation."

……………………………………………………………………..

After Rukia was forced to get dressed, ("Get dressed or _I _will parade you around wearing nothing." Ichigo threatened her. ) Ichigo pulled her outside to get in his car. Of course, Rukia only obeyed because she heard Ichigo said something about breakfast _**outside**_and she thought that it could be her chance to get away from him and call for help. If she can't break his 2.5 inch thick wall mirror or crack his identity access management devices, she's going to seize this opportunity to free herself. Rukia wondered to herself if this oaf is seriously insane or not, because what kind of kidnapper would take his hostage outside for breakfast? But no matter, she needs the chance to get out and Ichigo is so stupidly presenting it to her.

The moment Rukia step outside, Ichigo immediately grabbed her left wrist and tows her outside. Shooting plenty of death glares towards his father and before shutting the door he barked at Urahara to do what he came to do.

Before Rukia could ask what the hell Ichigo asked Urahara to do, she found herself walking on the large backyard across the glass door. Rukia glance around, 'not now, wait till we're completely outside.' She's a Kuchiki; kuchikis are smart people and being smart means that you are not going to do anything reckless like trying to escape while still in your captor's field of vision.

Ichigo jostled Rukia inside the red Porsche, she glared at him but remained silent and that leads him into thinking that the sneaky bitch is up to something. He glared back and made sure that the car door is locked before proceeding to enter.

Miraculously, the bitch didn't utter a single word the entire ride. Maybe she was drained of all of her energy from her earlier ruckus OR maybe she's silently plotting her escape from Ichigo now that she's outside. Ichigo is well aware of what's going inside Rukia's mind the moment he mentioned the word outside. He knew that it would be too risky for her but it would also be too amusing for him to see her trying to escape and he cannot pass up the chance.

Ichigo looked at her sideways before saying, "what midget, cat got your tongue?"

No reply.

"Oi, a few hours ago, you're extremely wild and now you're back on your Kuchiki mode."

No reply.

"Oi, Bitch!"

No reply.

Ichigo's glare hit her full blast but it did nothing to budge the Kuchiki princess that seems to be busy staring at the outside view. Ever since this morning, this bitch has been driving him insane because of her multifarious behavior.

When Rukia felt Ichigo's unwavering glare/stare at her while _**driving**_, she finally realized the danger and smacked him across the face.

"You idiot! Keep your goddamn ugly eyes on the damn road!!"

To her surprise, Ichigo chuckled lightly instead of yelling back at her.

"I thought Kuchikis do not get scared but here you are getting all nervous because of some stupid road."

".."

"Ooh, so what did I saw just now?"

"Oh I see, for a caveman with a small brain such as you, the difference between SCARED and ANGRY is hard to comprehend, isn't it?"

"Bitch, I knew what I saw! You're nervous!"

"Then that proves you're a total idiot, because I'm not."

"Enough with this stupid argument!"

"Who started this stupid argument in the first place huh?"

"Bitch." He hissed.

Rukia gave a small sarcastic small and that angered Ichigo even more.

…A few more minutes…

"Hey bitch,"

Rukia gave him a sideway glare before answering, "What, are you starting another stupid argument?"

"Aren't you going to ask where we are?"

"I already asked you and you didn't answer me, so what's the point of asking again."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment before answering, "Well, I think it's universally accepted that hostages should ask the kidnappers about their location nonstop. I'm not going to tell you by the way."

"Like I need you to tell me, I'm smart enough to figure this out on my own….(paused)… Hmmnnn… judging from the view outside, the beach, seemingly hot and temperate weather and the appearance of the people outside, I would say we're somewhere southern America."

_Oh fuck! The bitch got it right with just one try!_

"Hmnnn.. Brazil, Mexico, Paraguay, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Peru, Ecuador, Guyana, Venezuela, Suriname, Uruguay OR Argentina…" Rukia recited this under her breath, unknowingly drawing cold perspirations from Ichigo.

"Ha!, WRONG!! Were not in South America, were in South Africa!! That proves you're so stupid!!"

"Really? Then tell me, where are we?"

"Latvia." He said confidently, hoping to misdirect Rukia.

Rukia heaved a sigh and looked at Ichigo with a weird expression.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least make it believable."

"Huh?"

Rukia pointed at the signage on the left side of the road and it says:

_Welcome_

_You are entering the city of Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_3 kilometers ahead_

_Drive safely, Arrive alive_

"Oh?"

"And Latvia is not even In South Africa, you stupid asshole!"

Ichigo doesn't have any answer because he's completely blasted so instead, he glared at Rukia.

'_Argentina, huh?'_ at least Rukia finally knew her location and if she recalled correctly, there are 2 Kuchiki mansions here located in La Lucila and in Bahia Blanca. All she needs to do is to contact _anyone_ from the Kuchiki mansion. But how?

…after a few minutes…

"Oh and I suppose I should ask why are you taking me to breakfast?"

"Um… because breakfast is the most important meal of the day and um…it-"

"Kurosaki, don't you ever treat me like I'm stupid, because your brain size is that of a rat and your intelligence is as low as that of a fly. Mine is exponentially higher than yours."

"Bitch, the only reason is that you destroyed everything edible inside my house. So, it's practically your fault."

…a few peaceful moment of silence…

"And one more thing, are you saying that I'm a hostage?" Rukia suddenly asked and that causes Ichigo to think deeply before answering her.

The mood is quickly changing from repartee to tension…

"No, not really." Ichigo's face hardened, because when you look at the facts, she's not really a hostage only a-

"Liar." Rukia refused to believe him without any proof. How the hell is he going to explain it anyway?

With Ichigo staying silent, Rukia continued, "So, how much do you want?"

"I told you, you're not a hostage, you're just going to…. Stay with me for a while."

Rukia gaped at him, unable to believe what he just said. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Rukia's controlled and suppressed anger begins to pour out. "And why should I stay with you?! Judging from our relationship, there is no way that I would **even think** of staying with you! I don't want to be with you! I hated you, I loathed you! You just brought me here without ANY explanation! Refused to clarify that mock-killing stunt you pulled on me! And now you're suddenly deciding everything for me?! No! Who do you think you are?! To me, you mean **less than nothing**!! Just bring me back!"

"No." his reply was hard and devoid of any emotion.

Rukia looked back into the windows, realizing that it's useless to try and argue with him now, especially in his cold mode. She guessed that it's up to her luck and skills to escape this bastard. No words were exchange throughout the remainder of the ride. Ashamed of her earlier outburst of uncontrolled emotions, she tried to redirect her attention by looking into the windows, trying hard to fight the tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes. Kuchikis do not shed tears…

………………………………………………………………………………..

After 25 minutes of ride with Ichigo, Rukia finally saw their destination as Ichigo stopped in front of a silver metal gate. Rukia thought that Ichigo would take her to a restaurant but she ended up with another heavily guarded house, decreasing her chance of escape, _'Oh the Bastard'._ The silver metal gate automatically opened the moment Ichigo stopped in front of it. Inside were a medium sized house and a very large garden filled with erythrina flowers and marigolds. The exterior of the house is nothing compared to Ichigo's black and white mansion but you can easily guess that the owner of the house is a woman.

Ichigo parked on the left side and motioned Rukia to get out of the car, but being so stubborn, she remained where she was and ignored him. Clearly still mad at him.

Ichigo was halfway towards the house when he felt Rukia isn't following him, he cursed and turned back to drag the bitch out. He was about to open the car door when Rukia opened it forcefully, effectively knocking him down.

"Bitch!"

"hmnpt."

"Kurosaki-sama, is that you?"

Both of them turned to see the woman. An aged woman (probably in late 40s or early 50s) with long brown hair just waved at them.

"Naomi-san."

The woman reached them and turned expectantly to Rukia as if she knew exactly who she was.

Rukia didn't know what to say so blinked a couple of times and muttered in a small voice, "hello."

The woman smiled gently at her and turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Oi, bring this bitch inside and stuff food down her throat and don't let her out of your sight and tie her if you need to." Then Ichigo gave Naomi a meaningful look that did not go unnoticed to Rukia.

Rukia was about to protest but Naomi lug her inside. Ichigo remained on the outside and pulled out his phone.

……………………………………………

Inside was a perfectly neat living room and filled with flowers, but Naomi run past towards the kitchen asking what she wants to eat.

"Oh please, do tell me what you want and don't worry about Kurosaki-sama. It's all right…You're just here for breakfast I presume." She asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not really expecting you this early but Kurosaki-sama just called me and told me that you and him will be here for breakfast. May I ask why?"

"…um…" why was she asking her? It looks like she already knew what was going on…_ Naomi? Judging from the way she bowed down to Kurosaki, means that she is his attendant or somebody related to him. If that's the case, I will have a hard time trying to escape her or I could try to persuade her to help me…what if she's loyal and she will report to Kurosaki everything I do? No, there must be another way.. but I need to find out first…_

"Oh, I do know your situation. Believe me; it's for your own good. Kurosaki-sama may be secretive sometimes when it comes to his job; it's only natural for someone with a job like him. But I don't understand why you and Kurosaki-sama have to eat here, did something happened? -Oh! Here we are dear."

"By the way, I'm actually the caretaker of his 'mansión en blanco y negro', his mansion."

"Oh, you're the caretaker. But why do you live far from him?"

Naomi gave her a small and gentle smile before answering, "I'm only a caretaker, when he's here in Buenos Aires, I go there every morning to cook for him and then clean the house and after all the work, I'm allowed to go home."

_So the bastard lives alone. _

"I'm half Japanese, half Argentinean by the way."

Mystery solve, that explains her different intonation.

"Dear, please enjoy your French breakfast. Kurosaki-sama actually likes variations of breakfast; he thinks it's too boring to eat the same thing all over again."

Naomi stirred Rukia on a comfy looking chair facing a large window overlooking her large garden of erythrinas. The French breakfast is composed of Black Forest Ham with croissant, Belgian chocolate waffles, Café au Lait and Quiche Lorraine.

Before touching her food, (She's really hungry by the way, but she's too graceful, so slow chewing is needed and proper scrutinizing is also needed) she asked Naomi if she already ate her breakfast as a sign of good manner. Naomi shook her head and told her that she did. Rukia slowly picked up her fork and cutlery and began slicing the Quiche Lorraine when Naomi decided to indulge her into a not so interesting conversation about the world's greatest bastard.

"Kuchiki-sama-"

"Rukia, just Rukia. It's fine, it's still my name." Rukia already expected her to know her name. If the bastard is her boss, she's bound to know something.

"But-"

"It's all right."

"Forgive me for asking, how it is? Living with him?" Naomi seems to be a straightforward old lady.

Rukia 'gracefully' cough and looked at Naomi and said, "I don't know him that well and besides I woke up this morning and was shocked to see him." Describing everything with the simplest words is best done in times like this.

'_Smart.'_ Naomi may be old but that doesn't mean that her mind is deteriorating. She half expected this girl to start screaming for help the moment Ichigo was out of their sight, but the girl remained calm, cool and collected. She had a hunch that maybe this girl is studying her first before letting her onto her secret plan of escaping. Ichigo already warned her it might happen.

"You know, He's not so bad. I often see him with a flock of ladies behind his back. If I'm just a little younger I would have done the same but you see, with my age I only see him as a son. Do you not like him?"

Rukia gave a real choke and looked scandalized. "I'm wholly not interested."

"Oh? That's surprising, why? Did he do something to you?" the tone Naomi used was different, seems like she's implying something…

'_I knew it!' _this woman knew something! And that means she had to keep her escape plans all to herself if she wants to succeed… _'But first, __**act**__ like you're the damsel in distress who accepted her fate…'_

Rukia put down her knife and looked at Naomi sadly. "Actually, I don't even how to start."

"Go on." Naomi encouraged.

"He...He took me here... I don't really know what happened... I met him at school and we hated each other and then, the night of my engagement, he suddenly appeared in my room holding his black sword and mock-kill me I think. And then I woke up in a room completely identical to mine and I saw him and...well… I lashed out and nearly destroyed his house and his father and some perverted green guy and a black woman came. Kurosaki looked really irate and dragged me her and here I am, talking to you." Rukia didn't know why, but she felt like answering her.

"Naomi-san, I really want to ask, why is it that he owns a sword? And you said something about his job, what about it? " Rukia asked her, hoping against hope that Naomi MIGHT answer her.

Naomi was surprised how this little girl could handle such a big, life changing event. Is this the famous Kuchiki coldness and dissonant calm that every one of them holds? This girl is taking this awfully calm. She might escape Ichigo if he's not careful because Rukia looks like she meant business.

"Is his family owns an illeg-"

Naomi sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to talk about that. I already knew your situation but hearing it from you makes it more… pragmatic." Naomi took a hold of her hand and said, "Like I said, it's for your own good, he's doing this for you."

"And why would he do this for me? Why the hell is that?" Everything, if possible, has gotten fuzzier.

"I believe you should just ask him."

"Like the spineless bastard would answer. I doubt even if I chop his balls like walnut and feed it to him with chicken liver would make him answer."

……………………………………………….

"Ichigo, don't you think its a little unwi-"

"Shuhei, you can tell these fuckers to go and fuck themselves. I'm not going back because I'm on freaking vacation!"

"Ichigo, this is a big one."

"I. don't. give. a. flying. Fuck."

Shuhei sighed, as usual, Ichigo is being impossible to handle. This man rarely accepts mission ever since he received the 'Kuchiki mission'. Well, now that it's already done and he got what he wanted, isn't time to get another nerve-wracking action?

"You can go and take this if you want. Oh- wait, scratch that, I'm **ordering** you to take it." Ichigo told him.

"Again? That stupid undercover mission you dumped on me nearly killed me and now you're giving me another shit-"

"Didn't you say it's a big one?"

"Fuck, Ichigo you get your ass out here and do this!"

"Oho, do I have to remind you who's the **subordinate**?"

"You sound like your father, hey, let me remind that just because you got your girl doesn't mean that you're going to ignore your job. For one fucking day, can you stop your perverted sexual fantasies about her?"

"I don't want to hear this from a man with a '69' tattoo on his face. Frankly, you're a much more expressed pervert than my father and Urahara. You should never meet with them."

"Hey, you-"

"Tell them I decline, the job ain't got any action and it's too boring for me. If you don't want it, give it to some stupid rookie."

"But, Ichi-"

"Listen, I'm not leaving her. And that's final."

……………………………………………………

When they arrived at Ichigo's nearly destroyed mansion, everything was back to normal. It is almost unbelievable that a destructive Rukia blasted the whole house. It seems to be that Urahara is a fast worker because he accomplished this within hours. Everything returned to normal and the place is thoroughly cleaned and shined to perfection. Rukia stayed silent and didn't acknowledge Ichigo's existence the whole time but when they got to his house, she's unable to hold back her curiosity when she saw a large, disturbing note from Ichigo's father. Everything would have been perfect if only his father didn't left a note (a rather large note) adhered on the fridge that says;

……

_My dear son,_

_I hope you're well and your man-parts are still intact._

_My son, I have given you the most treasured and greatest secret of all the Kurosaki men. I hope that you will find this useful and will continue to nurture this for future generations. This will be your guide to the gratification beyond belief. I hope that you will protect this with your life. Actually I did, when other men took this from my father when I was 17 years old, I fought tooth and nail just to get this back. This means so much to us, especially to us men. I believe that you are in the right age to own this. Urahara thought otherwise but you're my son and I know what's best for you. So son, take care of this and please use this for both of your and Rukia-chan's satisfaction._

_Love, _

_Papa._

_P.S. I left it on your bed inside your room. This is our precious treasure, do take care._

……_.._

After reading this, Ichigo knew EXACTLY what his father left him. He dashed into the second floor and banged his door open to see the shameless package left on his black bed with goddamn rose petals. Rose petals? 'FUUUUCK' he snatched the package, untie it and…

Nothing more could make Ichigo wished that his father would just disappear onto the face of the world…

What fell from the package is a black book with pink hearts. On the center of the book is a much larger pink heart that bears the title of the book;

KUROSAKI SEX DIARIES

'An extensive collection of sex tips and sex position gathered from past generations up to the present.

A sure and fail-safe way of procreating that ensures the greatest pleasure exclusively for Kurosaki men'

Revised by Kurosaki Isshin

Honorable doctor and sex guru

"Fuck! This thing still existed?! I burned this!!" he shouted, pointing at the innocent black book with pink lovely hearts. If Rukia ever saw this, the unmerciful hell will unleash itself upon him.

He grabbed the book with the intention of throwing it into the fireplace but a little note fell from it. He picked it up and read;

_Son, no point in trying to get rid of this, I made hundred copies, hidden all over your house. Who knows? You might want to have sex in the dining table but you forgot your book upstairs and that sucks, major turn off. But this can save you the trouble of going upstairs just to read the instructions for Kurosaki oral sex. (Mind you, you should try that one, works for me and your mother.) You can just find it anywhere inside your house! On the rooftop, showers, garage, garden, even in your car! Convenient, eh? Son, this is a journal, feel free to write all your findings regarding your sexcapades with Rukia-chan. Use it well._

…………………………………………………………………….

After his father foolishly gave him the 'cursed' book, he acted as if nothing happened. Rukia, the bitch, finally can't hold back her curiosity and asked him about it the next day.

"Oi, what's that thing your father left you?" the first word that she uttered after yesterday's fiasco.

"What, you're finally talking to me?"

"I'm just asking because you looked really bothered."

"Ooh, why are you asking someone that meant 'less than nothing' to you, then?"

But to Ichigo's greatest surprise, Rukia turned and slumped with a tired expression on the table heavily laden with Naomi's Swedish cooking. "Fool, I've just realized after a full day of confusion and disarray that I can't do anything about my current situation. You refused to answer. You also refused to bring me back. As far as I am concerned, you didn't harm me and I really don't know what possessed you to do this. And since I'm not getting out of this god-forsaken house, will you, at least, let me live peacefully?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You know, if some people decided to sell your brain in an auction, it would get the highest bid for being slightly used."

"I've heard that one. Use other-"

"You never really used it, did you? Haven't you watched me a million times trying to break your mirror wall or crack you weird devices? Isn't it an enough proof that I can't escape your damn house?"

'_Good actress.'_

"Yeah I guess so. But why are you suddenly bringing this up, huh?"

"Because you stupid fart, took everything away from me and I want to at least, live normally."

'_Really, that's all?'_

"Tell you what, you stay shut up here and don't try anything reckless and I can promise you what you want."

"Really?" Ichigo can see how her amethyst eyes shine at the mention of that.

'_A really good actress."_

"You got yourself a deal, bitch."

"Stay true to your words, asshole."

As Ichigo started walking away towards the double mirror doors, Rukia's lips turned into a thin, triumphant smile. _'Who said I'll back down on you, bastard?'_

………..

Turning away from Rukia until she's out of his sight, a slow, cocky smirk found its way on Ichigo' face. He knew exactly what Rukia wanted to do since yesterday. In fact, shortly after arriving last night, Naomi called him to report what she had seen. She told him that during her breakfast with Rukia, she found out that both she and Rukia were observing each other. She also told him that Rukia has the potential to be cunning and crafty and like many other smart strategist, she's bidding her time. Rukia's plan is still there; she's carefully building and plotting it and will use all the available resources she had. Naomi warned him that Rukia is serious about this and if he's not careful, Rukia might outwit him.

Of course he knew, that's why he's going to make sure that the bitch won't see any chance of escaping him and he knew that Rukia won't just easily accept defeat. Naomi actually suggested that; why don't he just tell her the truth, that way, he can avoid great catastrophes and Rukia might be more cooperative. But he answered;

"_How would you feel when you found out that you're living with your supposed killer?"_

He instructed Naomi to NEVER say a word of it. Not a word, not about his family, his family's real business and especially about him. If there is one person that will tell her that, that would be him but not now.

He promised that he will always be one step ahead of her…

……………………………1st week…………………………….

Irritation, that's the only word to describe Rukia's first week with him. Ever since she 'admitted' her defeat, the bastard always shot her a very irritating smirk. Of course, she can't bear the idea of living with him and that's the very reason why she's doing it. She will also try find out why this bastard suddenly decided to control her life but her first concern is to free herself and find help. He never told her anything and she has no idea if it's bad or good.

She thought that before a plan works, initial assessment must be done to see potential hindrances and initial assessment involves observing Ichigo.

When you look at Ichigo, well, he's not exactly handsome but he has this outlandish ability to attract ladies. Not that it affected Rukia in any way. It was just so stupid how ladies flock him and throw themselves at him. It's really pointless observing his physique because it won't really help her in any way. But why is it that her eyes keep on drifting on his impressive physique when he's not looking_? It must be the stress… _Rukia thought wryly just to flush out the idea.

Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo… hmmn… nothing, there's nothing particularly important she found out on him except that he's a total asswipe. On her third day of stay, she studied everything Ichigo does, mannerism, pattern of sleep, eating habits even the amount of time he spent inside the rest room. To her utter disappointment, she found nothing relevant. The bastard never had any kind of mannerism, no patterns at all. The bastard is VERY inconsistent regarding his everyday work. She planned on observing the times that he spent occupied with certain things and she will use that time to set up diversion. But to her very great frustration, fate never presented her decent opportunity to use…

She wasn't used to the idea of living with him that she spends as much of her time alone inside her 'replica room'. She came out when she felt that it's eerily silent, hoping the bastard is out. But she found him on his study room reading something in his laptop and looking dreadfully serious.

_Wait-_

_Laptop? _

_Holy hell! That's it! If she could gain access on his laptop, she could contact-_

"No bitch, you won't even get 5 meters near my laptop."

The bastard spoke like he can read what is on Rukia's mind. That has been happening since she arrived; its like he knew her so well that he can easily read what's on her mind.

She glared at him and said, "Like I can, I know that it's heavily guarded with stupid passwords and all. I'm not stupid to try and fail."

"Well good because- hey!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and said to him, "I am so not interested in hearing it."

………o0O0O0o………..

She was perched on top of her bed, reading a book this bastard filed in her 'replica room', when she heard a dog barking outside the house. She rushed down to see what the hell is that and if this is a chance she can use.

When she reached the front door (locked, of course), she saw Ichigo and Naomi with a Siberian husky dog.

"What the hell is this?" she asked Ichigo when he finally opened the door with the dog.

"It's a dog, d-o-g. you know, those creatures that can bark and bite-"

"Oh shut up, I know what it does. I mean, why the hell that there is a dog inside?"

"Maybe because it's my house and I'm perfectly allowed to bring whatever I want."

"wh-"

"Isn't obvious? It's here to keep an eye on you."

Rukia blinked at him a couple of times before her lips curved into a mirthless laugh.

"Yeah right, a dog can actually keep an eye on me." She said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised."

………o0O0O0o……..

Rukia's first week is laced with so much failed observations. This went on and on for the following days. No change and significant findings which was really frustrating…

…………………………….2nd and 3rd week………………………………

It proved to be harder than what Ichigo initially thought. Unlike what he imagined her to do, Rukia kept quiet on her room the whole time. He knew the reason for that but it's deeply irritating him… but there's another thing that keeps on popping on his head for no apparent reason…The annoying tension that follows him around.

She was just upstairs and completely sealed inside her room yet she can inspire him to think dirty, very dirty and naughty things that would make a grown man piss on his pants. He can't stop the thought (he did try, of course) whenever he sees her much less stop the sudden rush of hormones and things specifically called libido.

It was harder than killing a whole bunch of syndicate. Why? Because when it comes to killing, you don't have to hold back but when it comes to Rukia, all kinds of control and pray are needed. He didn't understand it himself; all he knows is that it's hard to maintain a straight face when she's here. Maybe it's just because he…

……………………The fourth week accident………………….

It was Thursday morning, cloudy and rainy. And because of the drizzle that turned into a full storm, Naomi was unable to travel and cook their breakfast and that means disaster for the both of them.

Ichigo is an assassin that only knows how to kill and draw blood while Rukia is the Kuchiki princess who only learned how to eat properly but not to cook properly. It was ten o'clock in the morning and both of them were getting impatient about Naomi's late breakfast. Rukia was forced to leave her room because she's too hungry to wait. Ichigo stomps around the living room waiting for Naomi but the stupid old lady never came.

02:47 pm

Rukia was sitting on the table when she finally snapped.

She slammed her fist and stood up, "That's it! Ichigo, do something!"

"What, are you expecting me to magic a roasted chicken out of nowhere?"

"I don't care, just do something."

'_Here goes Rukia's unpredictable and multifarious behavior again'_, Ichigo thought.

"Ooh, are you too hungry to care for your Kuchiki upbringing?"

Rukia didn't bother to answer because she lifted a large plate and threw at Ichigo, who caught the plate in the nick of time but failed to dodge Rukia's flying teacup.

"Hey, stop screwing around, you bitch!"

"I will if you give me something to eat, asshole."

"Bitch, do you think that I can goddamn cook?"

"…"

"You're the female here; YOU should know how to cook."

"Isn't Naomi your attendant? You are her boss, so it's your fault!"

"What kind of fucking logic is that?"

"..Grrr…just t do something!" she stopped and slumped into the black couch.

Ichigo took a deep breath before asking, "Have you ever cook ANYTHING in your life?"

"Well I can fry eggs and-"

"Fry? Just friggin fry? Can you cook REAL food?"

"Hey, frying is one method of cooking real fo-"

"You really are a stupid bitch."

"Really, how about you? Have you ever cooked anything that is EDIBLE?"

"No. but at least I'm not a failed woman that only knows how to fry-"

"How preposterous!"

"Just admit it, bitch."

"No, wait- I'm really hungry here. So why don't you just stop your male chauvism and help me cook something."

"Why would I help a failed woman?-"

"Listen bastard, if I succeeded in doing something, I won't share it with you."

"What would it be? Fried eggs or flippi-"

"I mean it, bastard."

Ichigo appears to be thinking for a moment before saying, "Fine, I'll let you into my kitchen but don't ever mess things up, you hear?"

"Fine, fine, fine, just move your stupid ass."

………………..Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop……………………..

Rukia stood on the black kitchen counter, trying to decide what to cook for the both of them. She wonders how the hell Naomi can cook different dishes at once. With assorted veggies in front of her, she really has no idea what kind of food these veggies make. Perhaps a few more minutes of thinking…

Ichigo entered the kitchen to see a confused Rukia standing in front of the kitchen counter. He didn't get a good look at her when he entered but when he sat on one of the chairs close to her, he saw that Rukia is absent-mindedly twirling a large, orange carrot in her hand and…

_All kinds of dirty thought re-entered Ichigo's treacherous mind._

'Screw the food-thing', who cares if hadn't eaten for the past hours if he had something more than good enough to eat right in front of him.

Ichigo got up and slowly approached Rukia from behind. He snaked his hands around her thin waist. That action startled Rukia who was very busy with her food choice. All thoughts about self-control are gone.

"Kuro-"

She tried to push him away but seems like the 'cafeteria incident' is repeating itself. She would have screamed and punched him again if Ichigo didn't latch his lips on the back of her neck and started sucking. With Ichigo's arm snaked around her waist and his lips on the back of her neck sucking, she couldn't think straight or even move. The tingling sensation rendered her speechless and immobile.

Slowly, very slowly, Ichigo moved on the side of her neck, nipping and giving small open-mouthed kisses. That action causes Rukia's head to tilt to the side and allow him to do whatever he wants. After a few minutes of that, Ichigo's hand moved to cupped both of her breasts and made her elicit a slow moan. Tired of kissing her from behind, he turned her around to face him and then lifted her on her thighs and made her sit on the kitchen counter before assertively claiming her lips. Rukia made no protest as Ichigo starts unbuttoning her blue blouse and his own, too occupied with physical sensation to notice what's really happening.

Surprisingly, Ichigo's tongue and lips weren't as forceful as they were before. Rukia found herself slowly liking the sensation. She started moving her hands to grip his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo is starting to feel backaches from bending so much, so he decided to transfer Rukia on the table, the nearest flat surface to continue there make-out session.

He lifted Rukia and placed her on top of the table with him on top of her. With both of their tops off, he started fiddling with her jeans. He never left her lips for even a moment, maybe because it is his favorite part of her. Too soft and sweet.

He's really enjoying the moment and he would kill anyone who dares to ruin the moment but right now, he doesn't need to worry about that because they are in a secluded place with a very few people aware of the location. No disturbances, no interruption, no-

Somebody knocked on the door and started opening it…

………………………………End of Chapter 7…………………………….

**A/N: I didn't go over the details regarding the 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** week because they are not that important… if you have questions, just ask me and please review…**

**Love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia…**


	4. The Annoying Thing Called Jealousy

**A/N: okay, I'm really sorry about the late update, it just so happens that I'm very busy with provincial duties and final exams.**

**Disclaimer: Right, it isn't mine okay.**

**..................................................................**

**Chapter 8: The Annoying Thing Called Jealousy**

There are no interruptions, no disturbances and no stoppage. That is, until somebody knocked on the door and started opening it…

TWACK

…But some sort of miracle happened and the person supposed to open the door somehow slipped and fell backwards giving them enough time to fix their mess.

Both were caught in the act of doing something inappropriate for a toddler to see. They froze for about a full second in that compromising position on top of the table before Rukia came to her senses and punched Ichigo (half naked) away from her.

Ichigo landed on his back, hissing lively swear words at her for punching him. The magic that seem to envelop them a few minutes ago vanished because of some shithead who fell backwards. Ichigo swore that whoever that bastard who disturbed them is SO gonna pay. Well, you can never catch the Kuchiki princess with her guard down, and this is one of the few times that you can. Diverting his attention back to her while struggling to get up, he saw her well placed blush still in place. A small smirk crept up on his face as he watched her struggle with her ripped blouse.

After snatching her blouse from the kitchen counter, she turned her head at his direction to give him a spiteful glare that clearly said, _'you rapist!'_

And Ichigo was like, _'WTF?!'_

Ichigo looked so dumbfounded and stupid that she had the urge to go there and punch him again, _'didn't he had any idea of what he just did?!' _but instead, she swung her head on the other direction, not quite in the mood to deal with him and his visitor. She'll get him back later when things are settled. Her hair was ruffled and her blouse was ripped and she had that annoying citrus-y smell on her. She lost her appetite and all she wanted to do is to take a good bath and sleep with the door locked of course. Who knows? What if the bastard decided to finish his unfinished business with her? Hell no, she won't give him and his berserk hormones another chance again. As gracefully as she could, she started walking away from him, leaving him in his shirtless state… She never thought that the skin of someone so muscular could also be so satin smooth; she initially thought that men with bodies like that are rough to touch and are like boulders but Ichigo proved to be different. With his muscles flexing beneath her touch and his- No! Stop, must not think about that. Thinking about something like that is not associated with Kuchiki Rukia, the sister of the perfect Kuchiki Byakuya.

But as she was about to turn to the left, the door banged open and she heard a squeal…

"I-chi-go!!!"

She saw something dark with basket pounced on Ichigo, effectively knocked him down. She blinked twice to clearly discern what just happened.

…..

It only took him 4 weeks to perfectly understand the meaning behind Rukia's eyes and nonverbal actions. Was she mad because he, again, tried something indecent or was she mad because someone interrupted them? And from what he had seen a while ago, she's deeply mad which only meant 3 things (1) she's not going to talk to him (2) she's not going to listen or acknowledge his existence (3) she's going to distance herself from him for god knows how long.

He doesn't have any explanations; it was the damn carrot's fault! Not his. If he hadn't seen her with that stupid carrot twirling in her hand, he wouldn't have such explicit ideas on how sex was done. Damn carrot!

But he soon realized that blaming the carrot won't do any good.

Ichigo scratched his head and turned to look for his discarded shirt which was lying on the floor near the French door when he heard the front door viciously opened. The first thing he saw is some kind of dark spiky something tied with a red ribbon which was heading his way and then he heard a squeal.

"I-chi-go!!!"

Something collided with him with great force that knocked him off balance. He looked into Rukia's direction and saw that she was shocked as much as he was but when his eyes met hers, she rolled her eyes at him with obvious resentment and stormed away. After a few seconds of lying down on the cold marble floor with the thing on top of him, he tried getting up and shoving the thing away from him but its arms are tied tightly around his middle and its head is buried on his neck. He soon found out that the thing is actually not a thing when he felt tears streaming down on his neck.

"Hey, what the-?"

The thing- no, the girl (he found out after hearing her throaty girly sobs) didn't answer but tightened her arms around his middle. Just a little bit and she would soon render his diaphragm muscle incapable of functioning.

"Oi,"

"Ich-(sobs)-Ichi –(sobs harder)-Ichigo…"

She lifted her head from his neck and gave him a good look at her face before breaking into episodic sobs again.

"Eh?!"

"I-(sobs)-was really-(sobs)-really ha-happy when-(sobs)-Na-Naomi told me-(sobs)-that you're back!"

"Senna?!"

…………………………………………….

Oh? What the hell was that? Rukia asked herself while staring at the crumpled and tangled mess on the floor that was Ichigo and some kind of a wild screaming girl. From what she is seeing, the girl was holding Ichigo in a tight manner. She blinked twice and arched her eyebrows before meeting his eyes. She saw confusion but she's too angry to care, that's why she rolled her eyes at him and stormed away in her room.

From what she had seen earlier and from her point of view, those two seems to know each other considering the way she pounced on him and the way he patted her head (he's still half naked when she pounced him). For some reason, Rukia wasn't accustomed into having another person in this house partly because she already spent 4 weeks here without anyone to talk to (the bastard kept inside his room doing god knows what and besides, it's not like she's interested in him) and was getting used to the silence. Naomi was a silent person; she does not intrude into someone else's business and kept to herself, doing only the things that Ichigo ('the brainless piece of shit' according to Rukia) told her to do. But a few hours earlier, she met someone so loud, so childish and so wired. Noise takes a human form in a girl named Senna.

After calming down she starts screeching about Ichigo, highway, Ichigo, basket, Ichigo, storm, Ichigo, front door, Ichigo, slippery doorstep and Ichigo. So she was the one who interrup-No, the one who slipped on the doorstep. And from what she heard downstairs, looks like Naomi wasn't able to go and deliver their meal because she's too old to handle the raging storm so she sent this girl to go and deliver it to them.

……………………….downstairs……………………………

"Ichigo, Nana-san gave this to me and told me to give this to you!"

"What is this shit?"

"Ichigo, don't use the word shit when you're talking about food!"

"Tch."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked around to collect a tray, a plate, a glass and other necessary cutlery. After taking the basic things and setting them on the table, he started scooping some food to give it to the fuming midget upstairs. When he remembered how thin she is (he had a GOOD LOOK at her body when they…err…Whatever), he decided to give his share to her as a way of telling her that she should eat up and as a way of saying sorry also. He's almost done when Senna got his attention by knocking the large glass cabinet filled with different black glass vases, successfully breaking everything.

He sighed as he approached her to help her up. She took his hand and clumsily stood up but it didn't take her 5 seconds to fall again. Somewhere at the back of his mind, 'at least Rukia never broke anything after she broke everything on her first day here.'

After helping her up, she stepped on Ichigo's foot. She didn't say thank you or sorry but winked at him with a silly smile. Without cleaning and all, she runs outside with the intention of making Ichigo run after her even though it's still raining.

Ichigo was left cursing at Senna's weird behavior; she knocked his glass cabinet, stepped on his foot and then run like hell in the rain? WTF? And like always, Ichigo is so bad at noticing someone's obvious attraction to him because he didn't get what Senna wanted him to do, so instead, he ignored her.

"Crazy brat." He looked into the glass mess on the floor and decided that neither one of the bitches here is going to help him clean. After feeding Rukia, he would go and clean this mess.

…………………………………………

"What t he hell is wrong with you? I thought you're hungry? Open this goddamn door! BITCH!"

Ichigo already spent 10 minutes tapping on her door but like what he had predicted, the bitch is ignoring him and won't acknowledge his existence.

"Oi! Rukia! Open it this instant OR I will FORCE my way IN!"

"I know you're in there-"

"I'm not here! So just stay the hell away from-" looks like the Kuchiki princess spoke at last after being bombarded by Ichigo's loud voice and loud tapping hands but it just so happens that she chose the wrong words.

Ichigo snorted loudly before answering, "Yeah right, you're not there… Just open it, goddamn it!"

"Hmnpt!"

"Oi Rukia, let me remind you that every door here opens through MY voice! And if I were you-"

"If that's true then why is it that you have been shouting at the door for 10 minutes and nothing is opening?"

Rukia and Ichigo are now both standing at the opposite sides of the door. Ichigo stopped at what she said and begun contemplating why the hell is it that the door is not opening?

"Maybe because it's not activated yet!" maybe…

"Maybe?" There was uncertainty in his words...Seems like Ichigo is NOT aware of the security measures here, he's only bragging that he knows it exactly but in truth he had no idea. _'Gotcha!'_ Ichigo is unaware and she could use that to her advantage.

"Oh goddamn it! I don't care! Just open it or you won't be eating anything today and you have to wait for tomorrow's lunch and if you ask me, that's hella long considering that it's only 5 pm." But Ichigo is only lying.

Rukia edge closer to the door, Ok granted that she isn't hungry at this time but she's not sure if she can survive it until tomorrow's lunch because that's 19 hours of waiting. But why lunch and not breakfast?

"Fine, if you don't really want to, I'll just throw this outside and I'll go now." but Ichigo doesn't have any intention of throwing this, he just wanted to see if Rukia will eat here pride.

"Oh I'm going now; you won't see this again..." as Ichigo did false footsteps to let her hear that he really is leaving.

Rukia immediately open the door saying, "wait!" but found the stupid bastard leaning at her doorframe, smirking at her. Rukia suddenly step back remembering how close their position was a few hours ago.

"Thought you'd do that, why is it that you're so goddamn stubborn and just making you eat takes all of my efforts? By the way, you should just open the door and take it instead of engaging us in a nonsense argument."

Rukia rolled her eyes, it's not nonsense, she found out something. But nevertheless, she took the tray Ichigo offered to her and stared at it for 10 seconds before asking Ichigo,

"I trust that you didn't put any aphrodisiac in here?"

A big evil smirk found its way on Ichigo's face before answering. "Looks like my father failed to include it in the store cupboard, but don't worry I'll put it IN next time."

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she set the tray heavily laden with foods before slapping Ichigo with all the strength she could muster and closing the door on his literally steaming beet-red face.

……………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………oO0Oo……………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………

"A-choo! Damn this weather, so unpredictable."

"The weather is not unpredictable, Isshin-san, it's actually perfect for a tea party. Should I invite Yoruichi-san too?"

"A-choo! A-choo! Oh hell, why am I keep on sneezing and sneezing?'

"Maybe you forgot something?

"Huh?' Isshin looked at him blankly

"Or a runny nose, you know Tessai-san has an excellent medicine that works on runny nose, it may be expired but I can attest to the effectiveness of the medicine. Should I call him?"

"No need to, it's the weather I'm sure-NO!!!" suddenly Isshin run to the cabinet and found the large blue box he's been saving for his son.

"Damn, how could I forget about this, now I'm sure my son is having a hard time figuring his life."

"What is it, Isshin-san?"

"Kisuke, I forgot to bring his aphrodisiacs with me when we visited him. Now, I'm sure Masaki the lovely lady of my life is mad at me! No! I'm a failed father! Please forgive me, Masaki, Ichigo!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure your son is NOT impotent."

"Well, I certainly do hope so; I mean he can't give me grandkids if that cock of his can't even stand! And one more issue, he's ugly and idiotic! He doesn't have my looks and my luck with women! Without that aphrodisiac, he can't make Rukia-chan fall for him!"

"Isshin-san, it's a good thing that you're my friend or I would seriously think you're delusional."

……………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………oO0Oo……………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………

Senna, after being soaked on the rain for no apparent reason, started sulking at the corner because Ichigo didn't turn up to play with her. Didn't he get what she meant when she flashed that sweet smile on him? Or maybe he's just busy with all the work and blah blah blahs.

Life in that boarding school sucks, especially because she didn't had any time to see her Ichigo who never called her that's why when she received Naomi's call about him being here, she skipped school and literally run back to meet him but the rain is making it hard for her. When she finally reached his doorstep, she plans on surprising him by entering silently and covering his eyes with her hands but the stupid slippery doorstep ruined her plan and she slipped ungracefully and possibly alerting him of her presence that's why she decided to pounce him the first chance she can get.

The first time she saw him was like seeing someone so great and stupid at the same time. He was here in Buenos Aires with his family celebrating his sisters' birthday, he barely noticed her that time and that time was when Naomi adopted her from her last mission. Naomi was a former assassin that worked for the Kurosakis.

Senna was 4 years old and was living in Ireland when her parents got involved in a nasty shootout in Dublin city. Her parents died and she was sent to the orphanage with the other children. In the orphanage, she was friendless and bullied. Nobody ever stood up for her that's why she longed for protection and affection.

She was 8 years old when somebody came to adopt her. She was really happy that time thinking that she will finally have her long awaited protection and affection. But she was shocked when they brought her to an old man. She was sold to that old man and she didn't know. She also didn't know that those who came to adopt her are members of an illegal group that operates Lolita prostitution. She's been staying at that place for 4 months when her savior finally came. Naomi was assigned to kill that old man who brought her. It was her last mission before retiring. After killing the old man and his henchmen, Naomi found her hiding in the cabinet under the sink. Both of them are without family that's why Naomi decided to adopt her and came to live in Argentina.

That's when she met an 8-year old Ichigo. He and his sisters were outside playing when bullies came to bully his sisters and being the over-protective Ichigo, he lashed out on them. That's when Senna saw exactly what she wanted. She keeps on trying hard to get noticed by him but luck never came until Naomi took her into their house to pay a visit. And until now, Senna is still trying to get him to look at her in a different way other than being his friend.

Still deep in her musing when she saw something move in the 2nd floor, something- no someone, a woman with a radiant white complexion and dark short hair is walking on the dark hallway without any lights. '_Damn, is that a freaking ghost?!'There's a ghost in Ichigo's house? No way!'_ she hurries into the house after seeing the 'ghost' disappear into some room. She had to run and warn Ichigo before the 'ghost' can harm him.

………………………………

"-What?!"

"Please don't shout, Kurosaki-sama, it's only for 2 da-"

"I don't care! I know you're aware that Rukia is too much of a pain in the ass to handle and you're asking me to take-"

"She barely leaves her room, how can you say that she's a pain in the ass?"

"Well, she still on the adjusting mode, wait and you'll see what the bitch is capable of. You told me to be cautions and I am but you're giving me a more stupid bitch!"

"Please don't say that, she's my adopted daughter and she's not that stupid."

"Can't you think of another way? I have too much in my hands right now."

"I can't, I'm already on the plane."

"Then tell the pilot that you forgot something and you have to get it and ask him to turn in this direction and get Senna out!"

"That's absurd."

"Just do it! What would Rukia think?!"

"Why? Is there something between the two of you? "

"…Well,..no, there is none but-"

"Then it's perfectly fine to let Senna live with the two of you for two days."

"but-"

"Please be POLITE and thank you for your cooperation, adios."

Ichigo drop his phone on the couch in annoyance with Naomi. Can't she understand that he really needs to be alo-

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo reluctantly turned his head to meet her frantic eyes.

"What?"

"Ichigo," she clutch the front of his shirt and looked at him directly in the eyes, "Ichigo, there's a ghost in your house!"

"Huh?" Ichigo only looked at her incredulously, "what?"

"Yes there is! She's floating with blood all over her body and she had no eyes! She's clutching a bloody knife and on her other hand, she's carrying a head! It was so scary! I saw her roaming your second floor disappearing into every room and reappearing every 5 seconds! She's going to kill you, Ichigo! She's going to kill us! She's like a devil with-AHHH!!!!! Oh my god! There she is!!" Senna frantically pointed at the small shadow slowly descending Ichigo's black and rail less stairs.

After a few seconds of Senna's held breath and Ichigo's pissed reaction, the small shadow slowly descending the stairs is revealed to be none other than a sleepy Rukia. Ichigo, from being passed, his reaction turned into hilarity.

"That's not a ghost, that's a midget."

"What? But she is! I saw her-"

"Excuse me," Rukia asked in her Kuchiki superior tone, directly at Ichigo "Please, would you mind changing the lights on your hallway? I almost tripped because of your failure to maintain the household."

"Is that my fault?" sneered Ichigo.

"It's your house so therefore it's your responsibility."

"It's not my fault that you're so stupid and besides, you got very large eyes don't tell me that they're useless." He said as he extracted himself from Senna's grip and slowly walks toward Rukia.

"My eyes are perfectly fine and they can adjust in dark places. You know what? I think it's not the lights that need repairing; I think it's your head that needs it because if you haven't noticed, your idiocy seems to be fatal."

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not stupid enough not to look for a flashlight so I won't slip." They are now standing so close to each other.

"How dare you! I tried looking for a flashlight but it just so happens that your FEEBLE house is so inadequate!"

"It isn't feeble, it's great, talented architects built this house for-"

"Ha! Same thing with the Kuchiki mansion! Finest, talented architects built that place!"

"You midget bitch!"

"You spineless bastard!"

Senna was left forgotten at the corner while the two kept on arguing about pointless things, seriously, would you seek an argument about something so trivial like bikes?

"What did you say? I'm learned, I knew how to ride a bike since I was 5 years old!"

"How pathetic! My teachers taught me how to gracefully ride a bike at the age of 4!"

But more importantly, who is she? Why can she argue with so easily? They can change topics from lights to bikes so easily? Why is it that they seem to be very close?

Looking closely at her, her skin is more radiant and her eyes… well, Senna hates to admit, but her eyes looks really captivating. She may be small and petite but looks like she can go head to head with Ichigo. She's not intimidated by him in fact she's actually beating him. She never met someone who can stand up to Ichigo and his intense behavior. What is she? A rival? No, she can't draw conclusion from what she's seeing superficially.

"I suppose that you know what a digital camera does and looks like huh? They are those little square, flat things that flash when you click the little button on top."

"I know what it is, you midget! Do you know what an ipod is? It plays a song and it-what midget?"

Rukia didn't answer but continue to look ahead of her, through him. He followed her gaze and saw what she's looking at. Oh crap! He had forgotten Senna completely!

"Oh Rukia, this is Senna. Senna, this is Rukia. She's going to stay with us for 2 days because Naomi left her." He said introducing them to each other. Blunt explanation, that's it. No need to elaborate. That's his style

"Nice to meet you." Rukia looked into Senna who was wearing a soiled/wet brown school uniform and knee high socks and her hair were tied with a red ribbon.

Rukia gave one of her stunning smile (Not a genuine smile) but Senna… well, she's glaring at her. What's with this antagonistic glare she's emitting? Was she mad because she, Rukia, rolled her eyes at the both of them earlier? No, she couldn't have seen that, Rukia was well hidden. Then why?

"You're a ghost." Senna said rather than asked.

Rukia resisted the urge to laugh at her immature logic. "Excuse me, but I'm not a ghost. Maybe you're just imagining things. I'm perfectly alive."

"But I saw you just now! Maybe you can transform!"

Rukia sighed; she never met someone so childish before. She and this girl could be on the same age but she's acting kinda weird. Just an hour ago when she looked into the window and she saw Senna looking for wires. Why the hell would she look for wires?

It was a minute before Ichigo remembered what Naomi said. _"Please be POLITE and thank you for your cooperation, adios."_

"Senna, how about I take you to your room now? Or you want to look around so you can get familiar?"

What? Did Rukia hear that right? He will take HER to her room? He didn't even offer it to her when he took her here!

Senna suddenly sprang up, smiles widely and nodded vigorously at Ichigo. She walks no-dances her way to Ichigo and hooks her arm on his. But Rukia didn't missed Senna's one-sided, almost mocking smile on her.

'_What's wrong with her?'_

"Oi Rukia, you should sleep now so you could go taller." Ichigo said before they disappear on the hallway that leads to the portico.

She glared at him before walking her way back to her room. Save the questions for tomorrow. She's too tired to think about anything else, so many things happened today, make-out session with Ichigo (she cringes at the memory), arguing with him and meeting a rather rude Senna who didn't greet her back, that was considered impolite!

Well, she's going to sleep and figure at her weird behavior tomorrow, maybe she could use her to set up diversions, whatever.

…………………………………..1st day of her stay………………………………….

Screeching uncouth banshee

Yes, that's the word Rukia is looking for to describe Senna's odd and strident behavior.

She was currently in the library, Ichigo's library to be precise, because it's the only place that is soundproof. Ok given that the house itself is soundproof, but it's only soundproof when the noise is from outside and it cannot prevent Senna's noise.

Rukia never left her room but Senna is making her so, because that idiot Ichigo placed Senna's room directly above her room which was really irritating because she makes loud cutting noise.

She doesn't know what trigger Senna's antagonistic behavior towards her. She didn't do anything, every time Senna is around; her perfect Kuchiki poker face is on. She's trying very hard to maintain that civility she has for those two idiots living with her but it's just so hard when someone is mad for some unknown reason. Like what happened at breakfast…

A few hours earlier…

After taking her usual morning routine, Rukia came down for breakfast only to find irritation at its best.

Great, Ichigo told No-lied to her about that breakfast-lunch thingy just to make her eat her food yesterday. She figured out that he was just lying when she smelled eggs, hams, the usual breakfast foodies. He said he couldn't cook so who's that person cooking? Question answered when she saw her cooking and dancing at the same time in that horrible tune.

Rukia composed herself with a pretty 'good morning' smile and then greet her, "Good morning Senna-san."

Senna just ignored her.

Rukia made a move to sit in the table when Senna stopped her by saying, "Oh, where are you going to eat?"

"Here, obviously."

"Well you see, I cooked breakfast for myself and Ichigo ONLY. Please go away and find own breakfast." She said with obvious irritation and then turned to fix her newly cooked falafel.

"Oh? But I don't see your name or Ichigo's carved in this table and chairs and because this is the kitchen, this is the only place where you can find edible foods, so you can't just ask me to go away." She said this in her calm Kuchiki superior tone,

Senna turned to look at her, "Nana-san never told me to cook for anyone but Ichigo! I'm not your maid!"

"Nobody said you were my maid and I didn't ask you to cook for me. Why are you so defensive?" _Is Senna fucked in the head? She's inconsistent and defensive._

"Well, let me say this clearly, I cooked breakfast for myself and Ichigo ONLY and I don't want you to eat here and Nana-san didn't inform me about your presence and that means you should go away!"

"Why would she go away? This is where she lives." The great oaf, Ichigo, seems to be awake.

Senna quickly removes her apron and flashed Ichigo a very sweet 'good morning' smile, whereas Rukia just glared at him with her arms folded. Ichigo's eyes lingered for a minute in Rukia's face, _'that 'good morning' glare really suits her, she should-'_

"Ichigo! I made you Falafels!"

"Oi, Rukia, why don't you sit down?"

"Ichigo! I made you Falafels!" that finally got Ichigo's attention.

"Hu-What?"

"I made you Falafels!"

"The hell is that? And oh yeah! What are you talking about she should go away?"

Senna's smile vanished as Ichigo turned his scowling face at her, "Well, Nana-san never told me about her-"

"Bull. She did, she mentioned it to me last night when we talked. She told me that you were busy squealing to notice what she's saying; she told me that you're going to COOK and CLEAN for US. I thought you got the idea when I introduced you to her."

The look of dejection was visible on Senna's face.

"Oi Rukia! Where are you going?"

Rukia was halfway when she inclined her head to look at the both of them, "Leaving you two idiots."

"Oi wait! You can have my-"

…………………a few hours later…………………

Ichigo peered into the small crack between the door and doorframe in his library. 'Right, she's here.' He thought as he tried to balance his tray and discreetly walk to the library.

Rukia was sitting at the center white table with a book on her hand. Ichigo is more than sure that Rukia is absolutely pissed at him. Well, you can't blame her after what happened.

Rukia made no move to acknowledge him when he set the tray beside her and took the chair on her left to sit beside her. Rukia continue reading her shoujo manga (It was already on her 'replica room' even before Ichigo took her) without vacillating at the smell of the food set under her nose. Ichigo sighed and took her book and set it down on the far side.

Rukia glared at him before saying, "I know you're boorish and all but will you give it back to me BEFORE I break a valuable part of your body."

Ichigo laugh and said, "Yeah right, I'll give it back to you after you eat."

Rukia ignored him and stood up to transfer to another sit but Ichigo took her hand and set her down firmly beside him. "Eat it now." Ichigo is absolutely aware on how HARD it is just to make Rukia eat.

"Don't make me force-feed you."

Still ignoring him.

"Fine." As he tried to scoop some. He tried opening Rukia's mouth but the bitch is too stubborn that's why he ended up threatening her to tie her in the chair and force feed her himself.

"Fine, you asshole! But I don't want to eat whatever SHE prepared."

"She didn't, I cooked this myself."

Rukia's eyebrows were raised, "really? Then I suppose there are aphrodisiacs in there."

"There really is none you know, if I were to put something then I won't tell you that I cooked this."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him as he prepared everything in front of her. She doesn't want to admit it but one of the things that make Ichigo a 'rough gentleman' is his caring behavior. Looking at him would make you think that he's a total badass hottie with unsophisticated attitude incapable of caring. But he's not; he's surprisingly gentle and placid to her even if they are always involved in a vicious argument. Rukia stifle a blush when Ichigo's face suddenly faces her on eye level. He was just 3 inches away, is he going to kiss her again? No right? Well, he just did that yesterday and besides there's no way in hell Rukia would permit that, didn't she said that she's not going to give him another chance-but he's too close, too close for her to be comfortable, he's already invading her intimate space, well he's done that three times now, but its different because she's completely aware of what's happening unlike yesterday, yesterday felt like she's on unbreakable trance but today-

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"The food is set, go and eat it now."

What the hell was that about? One moment he's on her face now he's on the bookshelf taking a small book. Rukia made a face before turning to eat her food. She took the first bite and was surprised that Ichigo can really cook; didn't he say yesterday that he can't? liar!

A few more minutes and he came back clutching a little book called Macbeth by William Shakespeare.

"What, I didn't know that you are capable of reading. Can your brain comprehend it all?" Rukia suddenly blurted out.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and eat."

"I am eating and I was waiting for you to leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"It's a thing called privacy."

"No way, this is MY house, MY library, MY chair, MY table, MY book and I'll do what I want."

Rukia didn't answer but rolled her eyes at him. He sit beside her and after a few moments she spoke, "You know, there are two more chairs in front of us and a couch beside the window, why are you sitting beside me?'

"Because it's hot near that window and I don't like that chair."

"Your goddamn house is centralized and you picked those chairs!"

"So? What's the idea?"

"Get the hell away from me!"

Ichigo ignored her and continue reading.

Rukia stood up to move but Ichigo held her arms and pulled her down. "Stay there. You haven't finished eating."

Rukia, "Hmnpt!" but remained on her sit and continue to eat. A few more minutes and it was his turn to speak, "What do you think of Senna?"

Rukia stopped to look at him, "What?"

"You're not deaf Kuchiki."

Rukia leaned back and answered honestly, "I think she's loud and klutz…but she's quite pretty too. Why?"

"I think you're sarcastic and graceful and prettier."

Rukia looked at him and said, "Are you comparing me?"

"Please, you're incomparable."

Rukia gaped at him, what the hell? What's with this sudden change of attitude? Oh no, he didn't take any aphrodisiac, did he? Because if he did, oh hell no! Rukia looked around for possible exits if he tried something inappropriate AGAIN. Door and window, but the window is out of question, she's not going to slam to a locked 2.5 inch thick mirror and he's blocking the doorway from his position. Rukia is literary having a mental turmoil when he asked,

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

_Oh! Something is seriously wrong with him! She knew it! There's a motive behind his actions! Gotta get out now!_

"Oi, I'm asking you?"

"Huh? What is wrong with you? You're really weird! Is your testosterone level high again?"

"No and I'm trying to be clear here you know."

"What?"

Ichigo didn't know what came over him to ask this; maybe he's just curious because she responded to him when he kissed her, maybe there really is a chance between them....maybe…especially now that he's starting to understand what he's been doing for the past 7 months, who he has been protecting for the past 7 months**. **This realization started pouring down on him after they ALMOST make love or sex, whatever word is germane. He knew it's inappropriate and he should say sorry. Maybe if… maybe if Senna hadn't barged in, he would have taken Rukia and she would be his. There would be no more of the tension that follows him around…Now that's the problem, her… he's quite sure that he has something for her but he's not sure about her. She got the message across that she hated him. Yes, that's undeniable but still…

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I don't want to!"

"Fine, I had lots and all of them are waaay hotter than you!"

"What?!" oh no, she didn't just said that, because he's going to kill every single one of them, sure to give them a painful, slow, humiliating, mind blowing, lamentable death! Right! Every single-

"Just kidding! You should see your reaction! You look like a swollen pig!"

Fuck!

She keeps on laughing but soon died away, "Never had boyfriend but Nii-sama gave me a fiancé."

Ichigo knew that guy, the son of an oil magnate, yeah, he's the reason why they never met before their engagement party. Ichigo is actually the reason behind those unexplained explosions.

Ichigo knew that she had a fiancé but he's asking if she ever had a boyfriend and she said she never had, that's good! He's more worried if she had boyfriends because he knew that having a fiancé chosen by her family means that they're not really in love, boyfriends on the other hand, are different.

"Why? Why are you asking that?"

Ichigo shrugged and smiled slightly before looking straight to her.

"What?"

Ichigo leaned in closer to her face and took hold of her cheeks; Rukia instinctively leaned back but Ichigo held her face steady. Rukia can't do anything but to stare at those intense, blistering amber orbs that seem to drill a hole on her.

"About yesterday..." his voice was husky and Rukia can feel his warm breath fanning her face.

Oh great, again. Every time he does this, Rukia's breath got hitched and she couldn't think straight. What was it that made her feel like her stomach is filled with rampant, large, fluttering butterflies?

"What about it...?" He can hear her own voice grow unsteady with the intensity of Ichigo' eyes and tender hold on her face.

"I suppose I should say sorry..." 2 inches, just 2 inches and he can feel those inviting, pink, soft lips that tempted him to no end.

"Sorry about what you did yesterday or sorry for what you're about to do now…?"

"Both."

For the fourth time in his life, he tasted Rukia's alluring and saccharine lips. The moment his lips touched hers, Ichigo felt excitement went up and down his veins and arteries making his whole body fired up with raw desire, feels like every neuron in his body was run through by a high voltage live wire. Perfect, it feels as through his and her lips are meant to be considering that they fit perfectly. His right hand slowly comes down to brush her modestly curved backside. They were still seated on different chairs and he's starting to feel kinks on his back by leaning too much on her, that's why he used his right hand to brace her whole body and transfer her on his lap to gain better access on her searing mouth.

It was nothing compared to those past kisses he gave her, totally different. Hell, it was even better than the one he gave her yesterday. Maybe because there was no external force that drives him, its completely internal and completely based on what he's feeling right now. The first one, when he kissed her on the cafeteria, was done because it was a dare. Second one, the night he took her, well, he did that because he had to give her a sedative and there's no other portal of entry than her mouth. The third one which was done yesterday was done because of that stupid carrot-induced lust, stupid sex symbolisms.

For the love of god, here she is, paralyzed again. Unable to do anything against Ichigo except be carried away in his overpowering kiss. But there is something different with him this time; he was neither rough nor gentle. It felt like he's feeling a desperate hunger for her. It was possessive, claiming and domineering but laced with passion at the same time. In other words, he's deeply enticing. Rukia can't believe that this man kissing her was the same man, who bullied her at school and abducted her for some unknown reason. Damn this bastard! This kiss could pass up as her first real kiss, but he already kissed her for 4 times! He shouldn't have, because she would rather remember this as her first real kiss than that kiss in the cafeteria.

Because she was sitting on his lap, she circled her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss to make it easier for the both of them. His hands roaming her back, massaging it gently to help her release tension and lean on him more. Everything could vanish and he won't give a damn, all that is important is her and this moment. What would he give just to prolong this?

Relishing on the velvety feel of her mouth, Ichigo delve deeper, not satisfied in taking only what's superficial. He wants more of her, more of the sarcastic yet graceful spitfire that he protected and saved. He left her mouth to slowly trail down kisses on her jaw line, nipping and suckling. When his sweltering lips found her throat, he pulled her head back and started sucking at the sensitive part leaving a path of red marks on his wake.

Her arms released his neck to hold his broad shoulder for support. One moment, she couldn't think straight but now, so many thoughts swirling in her head. So many conflicting emotions, part of her want him to stop and then hit him but the other part just want to savor the moment. Hey eyes slowly drifted in and out of focus as he found his way at the base of her neck to continue his slow sucking. She twitches slightly when she felt Ichigo's teeth bite the skin above her trapezius muscle. His teeth dig in harder and Rukia was sure that it's going to be massive hickey afterwards.

She's on the perfect position to feel his rising erection. Well, he did put her on that position to better enjoy her mouth and have every part of her body within his reach. He didn't know how Rukia will react once she realized that he's in danger of doing something, again, inappropriate. Would she submit or not? He can consider whatever happened yesterday as both good and bad, bad, because he was already on the part where all the erogenous part of his body is fired up and it sucks to suddenly stop. Good that it was stopped because if they are really going to do it, he would want her first time to be special with all those romantic things and not just do it on top of a table. Although that didn't stop him from thinking that sex on top of a table is highly adventurous, maybe when they get the hang of it, they could try that and not just on the table but everywhere.

But right now, he's sure as hell she ain't ready. Yeah, she's kissing him but when he started rubbing her thighs, she stopped his hands and he's not an idiot not to realize what she meant by that. Fine, he's going to wait for her but any longer and he will lose his sanity.

After kissing for about some time, Rukia lifted her head and looked at him, Ichigo's hands traveled back on her cheeks to pull her down to kiss her forehead and he let her rest her head on his neck and wraps his hands around her and starts stroking the tips of her hair.

After a few moments…

"Should I say the word…?" Rukia broke the silence first.

"What word?"

"Awkward."

"Oh."

"That's the only word to describe this."

"I guess, but hey, nobody interrupted us. I thought that Senn- "

Suddenly Rukia lifted her head and glared at him, "What do you mean by that?" she asked him sharply.

"Well, I notice that we never got to finish-"

"What?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong with you? You're mad again for no reason!"

"It's because you're an insensible warthog!"

"Huh? You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"I didn't, you did!" Rukia got up but Ichigo held her in his lap.

"Hey, you're not getting up until you explain-"

SPLACK

Trademark Rukia Slap once again hit Ichigo. Rukia got up, picked the tray and before reaching the door she turned on him and said in an angry manner with eyes ablaze,

"You just finished kissing me and then you're going to mention another woman?!"

"Oh?"

"Tactless bastard." She hissed before slamming the door behind her leaving Ichigo in a state of perplexity.

……………………**..End of chapter 8………….……….**

**A/N: no cliffy this time, eh? oh yeah, are there any senna fans? oh I'm sorry about the little bashing, more to come in the next chapter, especially in the next chap. that's why I'm apologizing in advance.**

**...the jealousy I'm talking about here will be dealt next chapter... and please review!!  
**

**love me or hate me**

**Dissonencia...  
**


End file.
